Moi, je vous le dis : On est dan la M Semoule !
by Eliana Debrey
Summary: Les roses sont rouges, les violettes sont bleues et Kethlyne Helguson déteste Lydia Martin. Quand une jeune fille qui en a assez d'être l'éternelle deuxième suit à la trace Lydia Martin: elle découvre que Scott est poilu et que Stiles est hyperactif. Kethlyne Helguson essaie tant bien que mal de se tenir écartée du surnaturel qui lui a toujours gâché la vie. Humoristique :) Enjoy
1. Chapter 1 : Je suis Kethlyne Helguson 00

Au commencement, il n'y avait que moi (et dieu mais bon) et ensuite il y eut Lydia Martin et je jurai alors de l'anéantir ou de mourir en essayant. Je suis Kethlyne Helguson et voici comment je me suis retrouvée entourée par les loups-garous, coyotes-garous, kanimas, wendigos, kitsune, nogitsune et les plus démoniaques : les tonton-psychopathes.

Chapitre un : Où l'on rencontre l'héroïne ainsi que sa famille bizarre et où on l'entend hurler la flamme de sa haine pour une rousse qui pue de la schnek.

Le sac presque vide tomba dans un bruit sourd et donna le signal d'alarme à la femme. Cette dernière esquissa un sourire machiavélique et sauta sur sa faible proie sans défense. La fillette à peine âgée de sept ans ne se doutait de rien. Elle se retourna pour jeter son manteau et rata le divan de quelques mètres en bougonnant. Ce fût la fin pour elle avant même qu'elle ne le comprenne. La femme devant elle avait un regard de folle, c'était trop tard l'enfant ne pouvait lui échapper : « Alors ma chérie comment s'est passée ta première journée à l'école primaire ? L'enfant gonfla les joues ce qui lui donna l'air un rongeur à la bouche pleine de noisettes.

-Oh tu sais, la maîtresse portait un trench coat qui jurait horriblement avec ses yeux. Je préfère étudier la conjonction économique de la Grèce et le latin archaïque. De plus j'ai commencé à lire du Proust en version originale pendant que les autres coloriaient des lapins sur des feuilles. Dit la petite fille... Enfin souhaita dire la petite fille mais à la place, elle jeta parterre son gilet et ses chaussures en hurlant un retentissant :

-Je déteste Lydia Martin ! Elle est moche, elle est rousse et Greenberg dit que les rousses ça puent de la schnek. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est la schnek, mais je suis sûre qu'elle pue de là !

-Ma chérie, la schnek ça ne se dit pas quand on est une petite fille.

-M'en fiche ! Elle pue de la schnek ! La mère de l'enfant lui tendit un croissant.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle pue de la schnek ? L'enfant s'empara de la viennoiserie.

-Parce qu'elle connaît ses couleurs, sait compter jusqu'à cent et le nom du cri de la grue couronnée.

-Et donc... La petite fille lui adressa un regard qui signifiait ô combien sa mère la décevait doublé d'un reniflement dédaigneux.

-J'ai oublié le rose, quatre vingt trente sept n'est pas un nombre et je ne savais pas qu'il existait un animal appelé la grue couronnée.

-Oh ma pauvre petite. L'enfant hocha vigoureusement la tête et mâcha rageusement sa bouchée de croissant.

-En plus le rose c'est moche. Ça pue de la schnek !

-Keth tu la ferme maintenant ! Hurla son grand-frère qui rentrait dans la maison.

-Chuck ton pain au chocolat est dans la cuisine. Elles entendirent un bruit de papier froissé et un grognement bestial avant que des mastications ne prennent sa place.

-Je ne veux plus aller à l'école. Keth m'a mis la honte de ma vie. Elle a collé des gommettes sur le visage d'une autre fille.

-Et même dans ses cheveux. Fit l'enfant satisfaite pendant que son frère rentrait dans le salon.

-Charles a du chocolat sur le nez. Gloussa la fillette.

-Est-ce vrai mère ?

-Oui mon garçon. Tu as même des miettes sur les joues et le front. Le garçon passa rapidement sa main sur son visage et ce dernier passa de celui d'un enfant sale à celui d'un futur mannequin. Keth grimaça, son frère était vraiment laid.

-Mère, je veux aller dans une école privée ou retourner en Irlande. En tout cas loin de cette bête qu'est Kethlyne. La belle et sympathique maman sourit tendrement.

-Mon chéri tu sais très bien qu'il nous faut un peu... qu'il vous faut un peu de normalité à ta sœur et toi en avez besoin. En tant qu'héritiers du clan des...

-Lalala ! J'entends rien. Hurla Kethlyne.

-Ma tendre enfant, tu ne pourras pas éviter toute ta vie le fait que tu es notre future reine.

-Oui je le peux. Et regarde moi, je le fais devant toi en ce moment.

-Kethlyne...

-D'ailleurs je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi Chuck n'est pas le futur roi. Il est plus vieux.

-Parce que c'est toi l'héritière des pouvoirs de notre grande et puissante reine des... » La fillette avait claqué la porte de sa chambre ne voulant pas entendre la suite du discours.

La mère lança un regard amusé à son fils, qui lui était exaspéré. La porte s'ouvrit laissant rentrer le père de famille qui était enjoué et empli d'énergie. Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de femme et décoiffa son fils. L'homme avisa ensuite les affaires de sa fille sur le sol et coula un regard vers l'escalier. Il retira sa veste : « Alors la première journée ?

-Elle a fait connaissance avec son ennemie mortelle. Le père se tourna vers son épouse, le regard humidifié par les larmes de joie qui emplissaient ses yeux.

-Ma toute petite princesse devient grande ! Elle a déjà sa première ennemie mortelle.

-Je me souviens quand j'étais enfant qu'on chassait nos ennemies dans les bois et qu'il fallait ramener leur cœur à nos parents. Les plus beaux souvenirs de ma jeunesse. Les cris, le sang. Rêva la mère.

-J'espère seulement que l'autre enfant ne lui résistera pas plus que ça. Elle pourrait y laisser la vie.

-Tu sais, nous choisissons nos ennemis mortelles en fonction de nos caractères. Elles doivent se ressembler d'une certaine manière.

-LYDIA MARTIN. NE . ME. RESSEMBLE. PAS. » Hurla Kethlyne.

Le lendemain matin Keth fixait son reflet dans le miroir face à elle en jouant avec ses cheveux. Chuck l'observait : « Alors mocheté, tu réalises seulement que tu ne fais pas le poids face à moi.

-Non. Keth attrapa les ciseaux devant elle et Charles recula d'un pas.

-Les enfants, le déjeuner est prêt.

-Mère, Keth joue avec des ciseaux.

-Balance. Murmura Keth à son frère aîné d'un an, ils entendirent des pas dans les couloirs.

-Kethlyne pose moi ces ciseaux. Dit sa mère.

-Une condition. Je veux que l'on aille chez le coiffeur. Ils sont aussi longs que ceux de Lydia Martin. Son frère sortit de la salle de bain en soufflant : désespéré.

-Chérie pose les ciseaux et ce soir je t'emmène chez le coiffeur. Elle posa les ciseaux en souriant.

-De toutes façons si on n'y va pas. Je coupe ceux de Lydia Martin. »

Exactement neuf ans plus tard, Kethlyne Helguson se réveilla en sursaut. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux noir jais. Elle se leva alluma la lumière de sa chambre et observa son reflet dans le grand miroir devant elle. Rien avait changé depuis hier soir, grande, carrure plutôt fine voire peu développée et ses cheveux courts. La lycéenne sourit de toutes ses dents. Elle se souvenait de sa deuxième rentrée scolaire. Elle n'était allée se faire couper les cheveux depuis quelques mois ayant totalement oublié sa Némésis. Lorsqu'elle était rentrée en classe et qu'elle avait vu que Lydia Martin avait les cheveux aussi long qu'elle : son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Kethlyne avait coupé une bonne moitié des cheveux de Lydia avant que la maîtresse n'ait pu intervenir. La petite rousse n'avait jamais autant pleuré, la maîtresse hurlé et Keth rigolé. D'ailleurs elle n'avait pas non plus était autant punie de toute sa vie. Mais elle décida que _le jeu en valait la chandelle, de plus on ne recolle pas de cheveux._

Fin du Chapitre un.

Alors voilà cette petite chose, née d'un cours de philosophie sur la démonstration où franchement je n'avais pas le cœur à écouter. Alors avec ma voisine Dyana Poppins (sur ) on a parlé de Teen Wolf. Du fait qu'elle cherchait une fanfiction avec des Ocs et moi qui disais que j'aurais aimé lire une fiction sur une anti-héroïne qui détesterait tous les personnages de la série et à qui on le rendrait bien. Et elle eut cette réflexion : « Et bien écrit la. » Et je l'ai fait. Et depuis la philosophie devint un peu mon terrain d'écriture même s'il faut bien suivre de temps en temps. Donc voilà Nine c'est pour toi depuis le temps dont je te parle de cette histoire. Pour ton enthousiasme et tes encouragements. Ce chapitre et toute l'histoire te sont dédiés. En espérant que tu la trouveras aussi hilarante que quand je te fais les voix et que je te raconte les situations dans lesquelles mon personnage se fourre. Mais aussi un grand merci à vous qui lisez ceci, si vous avez eu le courage d'aller jusqu'à la fin de cette note d'auteur trois fois trop longue et qui en fait rajoute seulement des mots dans le compteur de caractères de . Au revoir à bientôt.

PS : Le prochain chapitre traitera du premier épisode de la saison une de Teen Wolf.


	2. Chapter 2 : La morsure 01

Fait troublant : dans l'expression il y a une couille dans le pâté la couille signifie une cuillère en bois. Mais revenons à notre histoire. Aujourd'hui à lieu la rentrée de Kethlyne Helguson. Elle retrouve ce jour ses amis et sa pire ennemie. En parallèle Scott se fait mordre et rencontre Derek Hale tandis que Stiles essaie de l'aider à se sortir de son pétrin.

Chapitre deux : Où l'héroïne rencontre une pétasse qu'elle déteste déjà et où cette même héroïne se retrouve coincée dans un casier dans un vestiaire de garçons, dans un lycée de campagne, dans une ville, dans un pays, dans une région, dans un continent, dans un monde, dans une galaxie lointaine…

Le bruit sourd et la douleur la réveillèrent en sursaut. Son ventre la tiraillait la peine devenait de plus en plus difficile à supporter. Keth repoussa la couverture et se leva. Elle avança sur la pointe des pieds. La jeune fille atteint finalement la cuisine après s'être presque brisé le cou dans les escaliers. Elle ouvrit un tiroir saisit l'ustensile. Elle ouvrit le congélateur et s'empara du pot, planta sa cuillère dedans après l'avoir ouvert puis enfourna la première bouchée de glace dans sa bouche, sa tête la lança à cause du froid. Keth remarqua finalement que la lumière de la cuisine était déjà allumée lorsqu'elle était rentrée dedans. Elle se tourna vers la table pour voir son père cheveux décoiffés, yeux gonflés, chemise hors du pantalon et veste à l'envers avec un café à la main : « 'Soir Papa. Il papillonna des yeux réalisant qu'il n'était plus seul dans sa cuisine passé minuit.

-Bonsoir ma petite princesse BubbleGum. Elle prit une nouvelle cuillère de met glacé.

-Meurtre ? Il hocha la tête.

-Une moitié de corps : femme. Les yeux de l'adolescente pétillèrent.

-Cool !

-Je sais, j'ai un métier de rêve. J'y vais chérie, on va faire une battue. A demain. » Il déposa un baiser sur son crâne. Kethlyne se dirigea vers la fenêtre du salon et vit la voiture de son père partir. Elle fixa alors la maison du chérif face à la sienne et vit le maître de maison partir en courant avec une lampe de poche. L'adolescente ouvrit la fenêtre, vit la voiture partir en mettant la nouvelle cuillère dans sa bouche et : « Unch, deuch, troich, quache, chinq. Compta-t-elle légèrement gênée par l'objet en métal. Elle vit Stiles courir vers sa voiture en enfilant son sweater.

-Il est parti vers la droite ! Hurla-t-elle à son voisin.

-Kethlyne Helguson tu la fermes ! Hurla son frère dans la chambre au-dessus.

-Merci Kethlyne ! Répondit Stiles en hurlant pour faire bonne mesure.

-Mais fermez la ! » Hurla à nouveau le frère hystérique. Lorsque la fenêtre claqua ainsi que la portière, la vieille Miss Hudson, qui habitait la bicoque voisine au Helguson, se demandait pourquoi elle avait cru cet agent immobilier lorsqu'il lui avait assuré à plusieurs reprises que le quartier était calme. Après réflexion elle se souvint qu'il était très heureux voire extatique lorsqu'elle avait signé le contrat d'achat. D'ailleurs elle était repassée il y a peu de temps devant l'agence et celle-ci était abandonnée et taguée, songea la vieille dame alors qu'elle remontait les escaliers de sa maison supposée calme avec sa bouillotte dans les mains.

Le lendemain au lycée, Kethlyne vit Scott McNul entraîner Stilinski un peu à l'écart. Il souleva son tee-shirt mais Keth ne put voir que la plastique tout à fait magni… cauchemardesque du jeune homme. Elle fut soudainement plaquée à un torse musclé : « Kethlyne !

-Greeberg ! Elle le prit dans ses bras.

-Tu m'as manqué !

-Toi aussi ! » Keth fixa son ami. Elle aimait bien Greenberg. Il était indescriptible. Son regard, son visage. Personne ne ressemblait à Greenberg. Bref Greenberg état Greenberg. La cloche sonna et la ramena à la réalité.

Lorsque Kethlyne s'assit sur son siège en mathématiques, elle comprit que les professeurs de lycée étaient cruels et qu'ils s'amusaient du malheur de leurs élèves. Ils l'avaient encore placée dans la même classe de maths que la Rousse diabolique. Elle aperçut un sourire sur les lèvres de Madame Walker qui la fixait. Elle se demanda si les professeurs pariaient toujours sur lequel d'entre eux arriveraient à envoyer Mademoiselle Helguson chez le proviseur en premier : « Helguson tableau. Martin tableau. » Apparemment oui, et Madame Walker était dans la course. Danny lui donna une tape dans le dos en souriant : « Allez ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer.

-Les paris peuvent commencer. Qui terminera la première ? » Chantonna un élève inconnu qu'on ne reverra pas et dont le nom restera inconnu. La jeune fille vit distinctement sa professeur tendre une poignée de billets à l'élève inconnu.

Elle arriva au tableau le plus lentement possible mais la rousse l'avait attendue. Kethlyne attrapa une craie et commença à résoudre le calcul. Lydia termina avant elle, de quelques secondes bien sûr mais avant elle. La prof récupéra son argent plus quelques autres billets. Une fois assise le démon roux leva la main : « Helguson a fait une erreur. Keth se raidit.

-Je ne fais jamais d'erreur. Grogna la brune.

-Pourtant si. Dit Madame Walker.

-Désolée Helguson, il faut bien un deuxième quelque part. » Kethlyne bondit vers Lydia mais fut retenue par Danny. Elle tomba par terre mais saisit un manuel et le lança vers l'autre fille. Il la percuta. Fort. La prof hurla. Fort : « Helguson proviseur !

-Vous ne faîtes que des phrases nominales ou bien ?

-Maintenant !

-Donc tu lui as sauté dessus ? Demanda le proviseur dans son bureau.

-Oui mais…

\- Et après tu lui as fracassé ton manuel sur le crâne ?

-Petit un ce n'était pas mon manuel. Petit deux admettez entre nous que ça ne pouvait que l'arranger. Le proviseur ricana.

-Kethlyne, tu sais que je ne vais pas pouvoir te défendre devant tout le corps enseignant si tu continues comme cela. Ce n'est que le premier jour. Enfin tout de même !

-Si vous arrêtiez de lancer des paris débiles à vos professeurs aussi… Il sourit.

-Tu sais que je suis toujours ton proviseur ?

-Vous êtes un véritable sadique !

-Possible. Tu diras à ta mère que nous acceptons son invitation pour samedi.

-Oui Monsieur le proviseur. » En effet le proviseur, après avoir convoqué tant de fois les parents de Kethlyne, avait lié une amitié sincère avec eux.

La sonnerie retentit et Kethlyne se dirigea vers son autre cours. Elle s'installa derrière Stiles. Le cours commença et la porte s'ouvrit sur le CPE et une fille. Kethlyne eut la chair de poule. Une aura noire entourait la jeune femme. Sa vie était en quelques sortes liées à un fil. Un peu comme si elle était en danger constant. Elle se tourna vers la fille en question et dit : « Ta vie à un fil tient. Elle se terminera dans la saison 3B, épisode 23, 39 minutes et 40 secondes.

-Heu… Ok » Répondit la brune légèrement déstabilisée mais puisque c'est une mary sue, elle sourit en se disant que son nouveau lycée était merveilleux et que les gens étaient fantastiques.

Dans les couloirs elle intercepta un échange de regard entre Scott et la nouvelle qui faisait froid dans le dos. Lydia Martin se jeta littéralement sur le brune bizarre qui faisait flipper et la harcela jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte sa proposition d'amitié : « Achète-toi un curly la rousse » pensa Kethlyne. Elle vit Jackson prendre Lydia dans ses bras et son cœur se serra. Il n'y avait qu'une chose sur laquelle Kethlyne ne pourrait jamais passer par rapport à Lydia Martin : Jackson. Elle était amoureuse de lui depuis la primaire et lorsqu'il avait demandé à lui parler en tête à tête, Keth avait senti son cœur battre la chamade et ses mains devenir moites. _Aide-moi à sortir avec Lydia._ Elle pouvait jurer avoir entendu son cœur se briser et se réduire en poussière. Elle se souvint que ce jour-là en rentrant chez elle, toutes les vitres s'étaient brisées lorsque son frère avait dit : _Alors elle te vole aussi ton amoureux secret ?_

L'entrainement de Crosse commença. Scott était au but et Stiles sur le banc de touche comme d'habitude. Le jeu commença doucement après tout le coach était assez doué pour ridiculiser ses joueurs. Lorsque Scott arrêta toutes les balles Kethlyne retint un sifflement admiratif. Elle se reprit vite et continua de fixer Jackson. Greenberg, lui aussi sur le banc de touche babillait gaiment en pensant que Kethlyne l'écoutait. Scott frima légèrement et cela une tira une petite grimace à la jeune fille : testostérone…

Kethlyne suivait Lydia jusqu'à la bibliothèque pour l'observer et savoir comment elle faisait pour être meilleure partout. Elle avait une paire de jumelle autour du cou et un treillis commando : « Tu ne penses pas en faire un peu trop ?

-Connais ton ennemie Danny. Connais ton ennemie. D'ailleurs tu sais si elle révise la chimie là ou pas ? Il souffla se dirigea vers Lydia lui parla un peu et revint vers elle.

-Elle prépare un concours en fait.

-Quel concours ? Il haussa les épaules.

-Je n'en sais rien va lui demander. Elle écarquilla les yeux.

-Moi. Parler à Lydia Martin. Tu es sûr que tu vas bien Danny ?

-Laisse tomber. Au fait comment va ton frère.

-Il est hétéro Danny. Le gay lui fit un clin d'œil.

-Connais ton ennemi. Elle lui tira la langue.

-Je ne sais pas. Tu n'as qu'à menacer de me tuer il se montrera. Je ne sais pas comment il fait mais à chaque fois que j'ai un problème il est là. Un peu comme superman avec Loïs. Sauf que ce serait de l'inceste. Danny gloussa.

-Je ne t'imagine tellement pas avec quelqu'un comme ton frère.

-Moi non plus. Tiens ? Tu sais qui est ce garçon là-bas. Il ressemble à un mannequin Burberry

-Lui ? Isaac Lahey. Equipe de crosse plutôt mignon sans son maillot.

-Je prends note. Tu comment tu écris Lahey ?

-L.A.H.E.Y. »

La nuit Keth se réveilla en sursaut : « Oh mon dieu. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Comme si une scène clichée à souhait se jouer en ce moment même dans une clinique vétérinaire. Je crois que je vais vomir. » Et elle vomit. Enfin, elle rêva qu'elle vomissait parce après avoir terminé sa phrase Keth se rendormit aussitôt.

Le lendemain Keth se dirigea vers les casiers des joueurs de cross. Elle en ouvrit un au hasard et se cacha à l'intérieur. Non pas qu'elle était une voyeuse mais Kethlyne avait trouvé un moyen parfait pour se faire un peu d'argent de poche. Le trafic avec les fans de joueurs. Elle sortit son appareil photo au même moment où quelqu'un rentra dans les vestiaires. Scott Mccall avançait vers elle, déterminé. Et là Keth pria de toute ses forces pour que le seigneur existe et qu'il n'ouvre pas le casier dans lequel, elle était cachée. Elle commençait à trouver des excuses pour Scott et le proviseur quand Jackson arriva et bloqua l'ouverture du casier : « Salut le nabot, alors maintenant tu vas me dire à quoi tu carbures.

-Quoi ? Dit Scott. La jeune apprentie espionne pensa exactement la même chose.

\- Je savoir ce que c'est ton nouveau truc, qu'est-ce que t'avale ? Où tu trouves ton jus ?

-Hein ? Il cherche des jus celui-là maintenant ? Se demanda intérieurement Keth.

-C'est ma mère qui fait les courses je lui demanderais.

-Scott fait encore plus bête de près. Se dit Keth.

-Ecoute moi McCall, tu vas me dire ce que c'est exactement et à qui tu l'achètes parce qu'il n'y aucune chance pour que tu déchires comme ça sur le terrain sans un petit produit chimique qui te booste.

-Il parle de stéroïdes ? S'interrogea Keth.

-Oh j'ai compris tu parles de stéroïdes. Fit naïvement Scott.

-Il prend des stéroïdes ? Continua Keth.

-Tu prends des stéroïdes ? Fini Scott.

-Eh ce n'est pas bientôt fini de piquer mes répliques ! Jackson plaqua Scott contre le casier et Keth retint de justesse un gémissement de fillette.

-C'est quoi ton problème McCall ?

-C'est quoi mon problème ? Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? Et bien figure toi que moi aussi. Parce que j'entends, je sens et je vois des choses que je devrais entendre, sentir et voir. Et je fais des choses incroyables comme marcher cinq kilomètres dans les bois alors que je dors à poing fermé. Et tu vois je pense sincèrement que je suis en train de péter un câble.

-Ce mec a sincèrement un problème. Et j'ai l'impression que ça ira de mal en pis au fur et à mesure de série. Pensa Keth qui venait de briser le quatrième mur pour la première fois mais pas la dernière.

-Tu te crois drôle ? T'es mort de rire ? Tu caches quelque chose, je trouverais ce que c'est. Ça prendra le temps qu'il faudra. » Et son poing s'abattit contre le casier, Keth sursauta.

Scott se tourna pour ouvrir son casier mais Stiles arriva en Deus ex Machina pour sauver notre héroïne et il emmena Scott loin de la cachette de la grande brune. Complètement épuisée à cause de ce qui venait d'arriver, Keth décida que les photos attendraient. Elle poussa la porte du casier mais elle était coincée. Jackson avait fermé le casier et Scott devait avoir fermé de cadenas. Keth paniqua puis sortit son téléphone : « Danny, j'ai deux requêtes.

-Les quelles ?

-Va devant le casier de McCall tout de suite. Ne pose surtout pas de question. Elle entendit des pas pressés.

-Et maintenant ? Keth raccrocha et dit au travers du casier.

-Ouvre le s'il te plaît. Danny se stoppa tourna la tête vers le casier.

-Keth ?

-Pas de question je t'en supplie. Danny ouvrit un peu la porte du casier quand un grand bras musclé boucha le champ de la caméra, heu de vision de Danny.

-Bonjour Danny. Tu sais où est ma petite sœur. Je suis certain qu'elle a des problèmes et mon sixième sens m'a amené ici. Mais je ne la vois pas. Danny referma la porte du casier d'un coup et Keth se cogna le front.

-Non pas du tout Charles. Je ne sais pas du tout où elle est.

-Merci quand même Danny. Passe quand tu veux à la maison.

-Sans problème Charles. Et le grand-frère de Kethlyne repartit.

-Tu vois quand je te dis qu'il est toujours là quand j'ai un problème. Danny ?

-Il est vraiment trop craquant… Keth soupira.

-Danny, je t'interdis de t'approcher de mon frère. Il est maléfique. »

Keth était à côté du banc de touche et elle entendit Stiles dire à Scott quelque chose à propos de poil de loup. Elle s'approcha de Stiles : « Alors mon petit. On est sur une enquête ?

-Kethlyne Helguson voyez-vous ça ? Oui j'enquête sur quelque chose.

-Parle tu m'intéresse.

-Les loups. Kethlyne le fixa.

-Il n'y a plus de loup ici depuis des dizaines d'années, Stiles. Sauf les loups-garous mais bon je n'ai pas repéré de famille à la peau pâle et les voix envoutante donc on est tranquille. Et puis c'est Beacon Hills l'ami, il ne se passe rien ici.

-Et la fille coupée en deux ?

-Touché.

-Bon je te laisse je vais jouer. Elle le saisit par le maillot et le fit s'asseoir.

-Toi et moi savons très bien que tu ne joueras pas cette saison. Je veux dire que tu entreras sur le terrain vers le dernier épisode de la saison deux.

-Kethlyne des fois je me demande si tu devrais consulter un médecin. Elle lui sourit.

-Un médecin ne peut pas vraiment m'aider Stiles. » Il secoua la tête et décida de l'ignorer.

Keth vit son frère se préparer. Il descendit les escaliers et parada devant sa mère et sa sœur : « Tu es sûre que tu ne viens pas Keth ? Suis-je bête ? Tu n'as pas été invitée.

-Oui.

-Quoi oui ?

-A la question es-tu bête. Oui tu l'es. Je pensais que depuis le temps tu t'en étais aperçu. Tu viens de perdre le minimum de respect que j'avais pour toi.

-Sauf que JE vais voir Jackson.

-Je pense que tu vas voir une moitié de Jackson. L'autre sera littéralement aspiré par la bouche de Lydia Martin.

-Bonne soirée ! Hurla le jeune homme en sortant.

-N'oublies de te noyer dans la piscine ! »

Kethlyne parla de sa journée et évoqua la nouvelle : Alison Argent. Elle vit ses parents se raidir. Kethlyne décida de goinfrer ses parents de chocolat. Ils étaient beaucoup plus bavards avec une glycémie élevée : « Papa, Maman.

-Oui chérie ?

-Qui sont les Argent. Sa mère soupira.

-Tu vois, je me doutais que tu n'avais pas puisé dans ta réserve de chocolats secrets par pur hasard.

-Alors ? Sa mère prit un air sérieux.

\- Ne t'approche pas d'eux. Pareil pour les Hale. Tu restes éloignée. Ils sont en rivalité depuis longtemps. Tout ce qu'on espère c'est que Kate cette folle reste loin.

-Ils sont comme nous ?

-Non, les Argent sont des humains. Ils sont des chasseurs.

-Il nous chasse nous ?!

-Non chérie. Tu sais très bien que les humains n'osent pas s'attaquer à nous et puis nous sommes pacifiques.

-Maman, ils chassent quoi ?

-Chérie, va te coucher. Les personnes qu'ils chassent sont mortes ou évaporées dans la nature. Les Argent sont ici en paix. Peut-être que Beacon Hills leur manquait.

-Bonne nuit. Fit Kethlyne avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

-On aurait peut-être dû lui dire pour l'Alpha qui rôde et son nouveau Bêta.

-Chéri, notre fille ne s'impliquera jamais dans ces choses. Elle déteste le surnaturel. Alors elle est sauve. C'est plutôt le petit Stilinski qui devrait prendre ses précautions. »

Kethlyne classait ses photographies quand elle entendit un hurlement bestial : « Je croyais qu'il n'y avait plus de loup par ici. » Elle secoua la tête « J'irais voir Stiles demain pour savoir s'il a trouvé quelque chose. ».

Et Fin du chapitre deux !

Bon et bien on va voir ce que ça donne. Je ne suis pas vraiment du genre à supplier mais juste une petite review serait la bienvenue. Merci d'avoir lu et supporter et tout et tout. Au fait je viens de commencer et finir la série Jessica Jones ! C'est trop bon. Voilà Voilà bonne vacances. Et oui je suis en zone B p


	3. Chapter 3: Transformation incontrôlée 02

Fait troublant : Après quelques années de recherches, on a déduit que le T-Rex ne s'entendait pas péter. Mais retrouvons nos moutons ou plutôt loups-garous. Scott a été mordu, Stiles l'aide et Kethlyne… Et bien elle tente de survivre entre son frère bizarre, son enquête sur Lydia et les recherches étranges de Stiles.

Chapitre trois : Où un hottie attire l'œil de l'héroïne et où elle se perd lamentablement dans une forêt lugubre.

Kethlyne était d'une merveilleuse humeur ce matin. Elle devait interroger Stiles, prendre des photographies des joueurs de cross et aussi se moquer de La Femme. Ce fût donc d'un pas chaloupé et en chantonnant qu'elle arriva dans la cuisine. Sa mère lui adressa un sourire éblouissant et Keth se demanda si elle avait perdu 0,5 à chaque œil à cause du reflet sur les dents plus blanches que blanches de sa mère. Le frère de Keth était assis, son bol de café dans les mains. Il leva la tête vers elle et la salua d'un tendre : « Mocheté. Elle répondit tout aussi tendrement.

-Céphalopode. » Il retourna son attention très limitée sur ses tartines de pain.

Kethlyne prit deux tranches de pain de mie, les fit griller, retira la croûte et les tartina d'une pâte à tartiner mauvaise pour la santé et principale cause de la déforestation. Quand elle eut terminer sa besogne appliquée, Keth se servit un verre de jus de fruit. Elle s'assit posa son verre puis se tourna trois secondes pour prendre une serviette en papier. Quand elle reposa son attention sur son petit-déjeuner, Keth remarqua deux choses : 1) Il n'y avait plus de tartine et son verre était vide.

2) Son frère mâchouillait SES tartines avant d'essuyer la moustache de SON jus de fruits. Keth inspira, expira et se calma : « Espèce de s*** petit c** je vais te prendre les c******* et les passer au mixeur avant de te mettre ta b*** dans le c**.

-Mère. Keth est vulgaire. Répondit le grand-frère avant de finir la tranche de pain de mie.

-Keth pas de gros mots. Un dollar dans la boîte à gros mots pour chaque gros mots. Keth se leva et se dirigea vers la boîte à gros mots.

-Je t'en ficherai moi des gros mots p***** de m****. Elle mit vingt dollar pour pouvoir passer la journée avec un crédit gros mots importants.

-Bonne journée la moche.

-J'espère que le ballon de basket va te percuter tellement fort que tu...

-Kethlyne un dollar dans la boîte à menaces de grands-frères.

-Oui maman. Elle plaça cinq dollars.

-Et toi Charles un dollar dans la boîtes à petites sœurs embêtées.

-Oui maman. » L'étudiante le vit mettre quinze dollars dans la boîte, et elle sût que sa journée allait être merdique. **Hop, moins une insulte sur le crédit de la journée.**

Keth arriva la première et partit en courant vers les vestiaires de cross. Elle se cacha dans un casier en prenant soin d'avoir son téléphone en cas d'enfermement intempestif. Les garçons arrivèrent et passèrent devant le casier de Kethlyne : « Bonjour Keth.

-Salut Keth.

-Comment tu vas Keth ?

-Tu m'as en entier là Keth ? » Chaque joueur qui passait devant le casier de Keth lui fait un petit signe et retirait son haut devant elle. Elle partageait, vingt-cinq pour cent des ventes avec eux donc ils mettaient en peu d'eux-mêmes. Le coach s'avança jusqu'au casier de Keth.

-Helguson.

-Coach. Elle se cogna contre la porte du casier en lui faisant un signe de tête.

-Toujours pas de fan de mes photographies ? Elle secoua la tête.

-Seulement les petites vieilles du club de bridges et Greenberg, monsieur. Il baissa la tête et marmonna quelque chose à propos de du temps et de la vieillesse.

-... avec une arbalète. Kethlyne s'intéressa à la conversion de McDonald et Stiles.

-Des arbalètes ? Ils font sûrement un exposé d'histoire sur les techniques de chasses du moyen-âge. Se dit-elle.

-Attends-tu... Un groupe de joueur s'arrêta devant le casier de Keth.

-Si on se penche un peu en avant ça rend mieux Keth ? Elle les fixa une seconde puis les mitrailla avec son appareille photo.

-Parfait comme d'habitude les gars. Ils sourirent fiers d'eux et leurs pectoraux.

-On en reparlera plus tard.

-Je suis foutu. Keth secoua la tête.

-McNugget va encore nicker son année. » **Une insulte en moins plus que onze.** Je pourrais peut-être les aider avec cet exposé ? Elle vit Stiles frapper Scotland Yard et pensa que leur amour interdit était d'une violence sans précédent et destructeur.

« Jackson prends-en plus longue aujourd'hui.

-Danny ? Tu ne trouves pas que hors contexte cette réplique est vraiment concupiscente ?

-Keth, même dans le contexte, cette réplique est concupiscente. Ils gloussèrent.

-Ce sport est juste super violent. J'adore ! Danny la fixa désespéré.

-Et ton frère toujours avec sa copine ? Elle secoua la tête en prenant une poignée de Pop Corn.

-Nope. Elle l'a quitté parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas à la hauteur face à lui. J'ai cru que j'allais m'étouffer avec ma feuille de salade quand il l'a expliqué.

-Pourquoi ? Ton frère est beau, intelligent, gentil, attentionné et...

-Profondément dérangé ! Il me suit partout, mais ça tu le sais déjà puisque hier il est apparut de nulle part pile poil là où j'étais. Elle frissonna. Des fois j'ai l'impression qu'il veut me tuer rien qu'avec son regard.

-Moi j'ai l'impression qu'il me déshabille du regard. Dit Danny un sourire entendu.

-Et bien crois le ou non ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'un jour il avoue avoir une vision à Rayon-X.

-Et tu crois qu'il a aussi la capacité d'allonger ses membres ? Elle se tourna vers Danny.

-Pourquoi allonger ses mem... Danny tu es dégueulasse. C'est mon frère.

-Et il a un beau cul.

-Hein ?

-Pardon je pensais qu'il fallait énoncer des généralités sur ton frère.

-Alors les filles ça gaz ? Keth ne sursauta même pas.

-Dégage loin d'ici Charles ou je te promets que ces délicieux Pop Corn caramélisés deviendront une arme de destruction massive.

-Tu dois confondre avec ton reflet le matin. Ou ton reflet le midi ou ton reflet le so... Ton reflet tout court en fait. Elle lui enfonça une poignée de maïs dans la bouche. Il eut l'air d'un hamster trois secondes avant de reprendre son visage de mannequin. Keth entendit les filles soupirer d'aise autour d'elle et même quelques garçons dont le coach.

-Keth ? Tu crois que le coach dit quoi à McCall ?

-Il vient de dire un truc sur sa grand-mère en stade de décomposition. Danny la fixa incrédule puis haussa les épaules. Keth allait parler à son frère pour lui dire de partir pomper l'air à quelqu'un d'autre quand elle frissonna et se tourna vers un spectateur au loin.

-Charles, tu sais qui il est ? Son frère qui avait eut la réaction qu'elle fit signe que non.

-Il est...

-Canon mais aussi effrayant. On dirait qu'une aura de malheur plane autour de lui. Tu crois pas ?

-Comme s'il était maudit ou quelque chose dans le genre. Elle hocha la tête.

-Je me sens mal... » Elle se leva et disparut du terrain manquant ainsi la sortie en vitesse de Stiles et Scott.

Kethlyne était à la bibliothèque, elle travaillait sur l'exposé du duo infernal. Quand elle eut terminer ses vingts pages de notes, elle releva son nez de son travail et vit que les élèves partaient, apparemment c'était la fin des cours, _ça ou un loup-garou est en ville et a dévoré quelqu'un donc tout le monde va prendre photos._

Kethlyne s'allongea sur son lit, et prit ses jumelles. Elle espionna Stiles installé devant son ordinateur. Elle sauta de sa fenêtre de chambre avec l'exposé sous le bras avant de grimper à la gouttière des Stilinski. Elle entra dans la chambre de Stiles par sa fenêtre grande ouverte : « Samedi ça va être à toi d'assurer.

-Stiles ? Le jeune homme sursauta.

-Keth ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Elle pointa l'écran du doigt.

-On dirait qu'il y a quelqu'un derrière Scott nan ? Il se tourna s'approcha de l'écran et commença à taper sur le clavier.

-Tu penses qu'on doit appeler la police ? Il la fixa.

-Parce que tu es rentrée par effraction chez un agent des forces de police ?

-Ta fenêtre est ouverte, même toi tu le prendrais pour une invitation à entrer chez les gens. Il ne répondit pas et ne pu pas le faire puisque l'attention des adolescents se porta sur l'ordinateur.

-Il dit quoi ? Demanda Keth.

-Je sais pas je suis à fond niveau son. Elle secoua la tête dépitée.

-J'ai fait votre exposé sur les arbalètes.

-Quel exposé ? Elle fonça les sourcils.

-Celui dont vous parliez dans les vestiaires toi et Scott.

-Dans les vestiaires ? Puis la lumière se fit.

-Cet exposé ! Fit-il d'une voix trop aiguë pour être honnête.

-Oui cet exposé. » Elle posa les feuilles sur le bureau et repartit par la fenêtre.

Kethlyne était dubitative. Stiles n'avait pas l'air d'avoir eu à faire un exposé sur les arbalètes puisqu'elle n'en avait plus entendu parler. De plus elle venait d'entendre McColoscopie dire au coach qu'il ne tenait pas à faire le match de cross le soir, apparemment il ne pouvait pas jouer. Elle avait assisté au moment gênant où le prof avait demandé si Danny était agréable à regarder. Elle avait aussi entendu Scotch-double-face nier son amour pour Stiles. Personnellement elle n'y croyait pas une seconde. On ne parle pas à voix basses toute la journée avec quelqu'un si on est pas amoureux de lui. On ne s'appelle pas tard le soir si on est pas amoureux. On ne protège pas l'autre comme ça sauf si on est amoureux. Ou alors parce qu'on a un secret super-important du type loup-garou, ou sorcière ou vampire. Impossible. Naan. Im-Po-Ssi-Ble. C'était des problèmes de son monde ça. A la fin Kethlyne avait tellement rêvassé qu'elle n'avait pas entendu la suite de la conversation. Mais visiblement, McFlury devait jouer.

Kethlyne cherchait Danny, elle marchait dans les couloirs quand elle vit Scallison discuter devant les escaliers : « Il y a un problème Keth ? Fît Greenberg dans son dos

-Ouais. Trop de rose et de paillettes. Je vais vomir ne m'attends pas. Il rit benoîtement sans comprendre le sarcasme de la brune.

-On va en maths ? Elle lui fît un signe de la main.

-Prends de l'avance j'ai pas envie d'être la première.

-Tu vas arriver en retard petite-sœur. Charles lui passa une main dans les cheveux.

-Connard. Grogna-t-elle.

-Moins un dollar chacun. Sourit son frère.

-Meurt. »

Kethlyne s'assit dans son cours de mathématiques et vit un homme prendre la place de madame Walker. Elle observa les élèves et personne n'avait l'air dérangé par le changement de sexe subit de leur professeur : « C'est sûrement une erreur de la part de l'auteur » pensa-t-elle très justement. La jeune fille observa Lydia résoudre le calcul et se moquer ouvertement de Scottellette-de-porc, sans que personne n'intervienne alors qu'on l'entendait jusqu'au bout de la classe. Elle repartit vers sa table sans rien dire de plus l'air condescendant. L'espace d'un bref instant, Kethlyne eut de la peine pour ce jeune face à ce tableau noir… Seulement l'espace d'un instant puisqu'après elle se moquait de lui avec Danny.

Kethlyne était à côté de son frère dans les couloirs quand elle vit Stiles montrer du doigt quelqu'un à son petit-ami. Elle tourna la tête et vit des policiers discuter avec le proviseur. Elle échangea un regard entendu avec son frère et il poussèrent légèrement sur leur ouïe : « … ce couvre-feu prenne effet immédiatement.

-C'est à cause du meurtre. Fît son frère.

-Merci, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi et ton esprit de déduction Charles. Il partit en levant les yeux, elle entendit Scott et Stiles parler.

-Trouver le reste du cadavre.

-Quoi ?! Mais t'es cinglé ! Kethlyne sourit.

-J'aime. »

Scott la bouscula peu de temps après et vit qu'il était énervé. Elle le suivit et se retrouva dans la forêt sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Elle entendit le garçon hurler et se cacha aussitôt. Il parlait avec un autre homme, elle allait pousser sur son ouïe quand une main s'abattit sur sa bouche. Elle se frappa la personne qui la retenait et commença à avoir peur : « C'est moi mocheté. Maintenant tu vas te calmer et me dire pourquoi tu sèches les cours.

-Je ne sèche pas les cours. Mentit la fille.

-Hm. Donc tu vas pouvoir m'expliquer pourquoi je viens de me faire épingler par Monsieur Harris pour que je te dise que tu es collée à cause de ton absence.

-Ce type est fou. Je suis contente que la professeur de littérature l'assassine dans la saison trois. Il la fixa droit dans les yeux.

-Tu sais qu'on devrait te brûler vive à cause de tes spoils à deux balles.

-Quoi ? C'est pas comme si je disais que la tante folle d'Allison mourait puis revenait à la vie ! Elle mit une main devant sa bouche. Oups !

-Et tu spoil sur des personnages qu'on ne connaît pas encore ! Je vais le dire à père et mère.

-Fais comme tu veux l'ami. Il la poussa et elle tomba, se fracturant le poignet droit, donnant ainsi une raison à l'auteur de la faire aller à l'hôpital.

-Je viens de te briser le poignet.

-Nan, sans blague ? Je pense que je dois aller à l'hôpital. On guérit vite mais on a nos limites.

-Ouais je sais. Il la releva.

-Tu sais que selon nos lois, tu devrais être pendu demain matin avec tes entrailles pour avoir fait du mal à ta reine.

-C'est seulement quand elles acceptent le trône que les lois s'appliquent à elles. » Elle lui tira la langue.

Kethlyne assista avec son frère à la scène de rembarrage de Stiles. Elle aurait voulu lui tapoter le dos mais elle n'était pas gentille et son frère la retenait par le tee-shirt. Elle le fixa longtemps pour qu'il prenne feu et ne vit pas Lydia dévorer le visage Jackson. Le temps qu'elle rentre chez elle, son poignet était presque réparé. Elle fît le peu de devoirs qu'elle avait et fixa la maison de Stiles longtemps. Trèèèès longtemps. Mais elle savait qu'il préparait un truc. Bingo ! Il sortit en pleine nuit et elle le suivit en voiture. Le jeune fille se perdit après le troisième érable. Elle sortit de sa voiture et fixa les alentours, il n'y avait personne. Elle allait faire demi-tour quand une voiture noire s'arrêta devant elle, la vitre se baissa et elle vit l'homme qui avait assisté à l'entraînement du matin : « Bonsoir monsieur. Je suis perdue. Est-ce que vous pouvez m'indiquer le chemin le plus rapide pour retrouver la route. Il sourit doucement et elle se sentit fondre.

-Mais bien sûr Mais j'ai une petite question. Que fait une jeune fille comme toi seule en pleine dans une forêt.

-Bizutage.

-Aah ! » Il avait l'air convaincu. Elle retrouva sa maison vers trois heures du matin.

Son père la réveilla avant de partir arrêter un suspect pour le meurtre de la jeune femme. Il lui expliqua brièvement que c'était le fils Stilinski qui l'avait trouvé le soir même et que le suspect était Derek Hale. Elle ne déjeuna pas et s'habilla rapidement avant de suivre son père à la trace pour pouvoir parler avec Stiles. Elle se perdit encore mais trouva son chemin et vit le garçon être sortit de force d'une voiture par son père. Elle sourit aux réponses de Stiles mais n'apprit rien ce matin et maudit le jeune homme de lui avoir fait manquer son petit-déjeuner.

Le match se déroula tranquillement. Le jeune fille ne remarqua pas les stades de colère de Scott. Elle ne vit pas non plus le regard inquiet qu'échangèrent ses parents. Elle n'entendit pas non plus sa mère dire à son père qu'ils allaient devoir intervenir si il ne se calmait pas. Et son père de répondre qu'il avait toujours une seringue d'aconit sur lui au cas où. Non Kethlyne vit rien de tout ça puisqu'elle n'assista pas au match, elle dormait comme une bûche dans son lit à cause de son manque de sommeil récurrent.

Fin du chapitre trois :

Moi publier lentement ? Que dîtes vous ? Je n'entends pas. J'ai commencé et fini la saison 1 de Hannibal. Je suis devenue végétarienne. C'est la stricte vérité. Passez une bonne journée et à la prochaine quand j'aurais pas envie de réviser pour le Bac. Bye :)


	4. Chapter 4 : L'Appel de la meute 03

Fait troublant : Il n'existe pas de soleil vert, bleu, rouge, blanc… Ce que vous voulez mais le seul soleil vert que vous trouverez c'est une pâte verte faîte avec des vieux inutiles à la société. Bonne appétit. En parlant d'appétit dans ce chapitre Scott à les crocs ;)

Chapitre quatre : Où notre héroïne se imite la vache, où elle se retrouve dans une situation improbable à cause d'un bus scolaire et où elle fait un plein d'essence.

Kethlyne n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle se tournait retournait dans son lit sans cesse. La jeune fille descendit dans sa cuisine pour manger de la glace et regarder la télévision. Son frère descendit cinq minutes plus tard et entra dans la cuisine pour ressortir et s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il fixa l'écran où on pouvait voir un type rentrer dans une cabine de police londonienne non conforme aux réglementations et plus grande à l'intérieure qu'à l'extérieure : « Tu vas finir grosse. Elle continua de manger au pot.

-Ce n'est pas en me disant ça que je vais te filer le pot de glace. Je vais même me faire un plaisir de le manger devant toi tout en te disant à quel point j'aime le goût vanille noix de macadamia. Il lui prit la cuillère des mains.

-M'en fout, je suis plus fort que toi alors ça sera contre ton gré. Elle posa une main sur son torse et il fût propulsé au bout de la pièce.

-Cause toujours tu m'intéresses. Leurs parents rentrèrent au moment où il se jetait sur elle.

-Charles. Il recula un peu mais avait réussi à prendre le pot.

-Comment va Deaton ? Enchaîna le grand-frère.

-Il va bien. Il est un peu inquiet pour Scott McCall mais bon. Pour l'instant il ne peut rien faire. La mère de Kethlyne donna un coup de coude à son mari pour le faire taire.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est inquiet pour McNul ?

-Parce qu'il a des problèmes pour gérer sa colère. Fit sa mère.

-Ah bon ? Il a plutôt l'air du jeune nul totalement dépassé par les événements. Mais si vous le dîtes je vous crois. La mère des enfants se tourna d'un coup vers la porte.

-Mère il y a problème ? Demanda le fils. Kethlyne sentit ses poils de bras se dresser et son cœur accélérer sans raison. Elle avait peur mais ne savait pas pourquoi.

-Non, rien du tout Charles. Elle jeta une regard à sa fille qui peinait à respirer.

-Maman, j'ai peur. Je me sens mal. Elle tomba dans les bras de son frère.

-Chéri emmène la dans son lit et ferme les volets de sa chambre. Charles acquiesça et partit avec son fardeau dans les escaliers.

-On devrait leur dire chérie. C'était un hurlement d'Alpha à l'instant. Elle prit la main de son mari.

-Pas encore, il faut qu'elle trouve toute seule et qu'elle décide si elle veut être impliquée ou non dans l'histoire. Si on lui raconte tout, elle se sentira obligée d'aider. Tu sais comme elle est. Il hocha la tête.

-J'espère juste que Deaton sait ce qu'il fait en laissant Derek gérer. Elle lança un sourire à son mari.

-Deaton sait toujours ce qu'il fait. C'est pour ça que c'est presque un frère pour notre espèce, il nous aidé à maintes reprises et de la bonne manière. Alan est quelqu'un à qui je laisserais définitivement ma vie entre ses mains.

-Espérons que ça n'arrive jamais. » Il l'embrassa tendrement.

Kethlyne patientait près de son casier, elle vit Stiles et Scorthodondiste. De ce qu'elle comprit, Scorthodoxe avait fait un cauchemar ou un rêve humide. Elle commença à penser que le Sciles pouvait peut-être voir le jour. Elle les prit en photo, lorsque Stiles donna une tape à Scott, et la posta sur son site de revente. Les commandes explosèrent en peu de temps. Danny s'approcha d'elle en courant avec son téléphone à la main : « Il y a eu une attaque ! Il lui colla le portable sous le nez.

-Dans un des bus du lycée, il y a plein de sang partout et une porte a été arrachée.

-Et alors ? Il y a des meurtres presque toutes les deux heures à New-York.

-Ouais mais c'est Beacon Hills ! » Keth vit Scott exploser un casier à main nue, elle sursauta mais ne releva pas plus que ça. Ses parents avaient raison, il avait du mal à gérer sa colère. Elle se promit de lui offrir une balle anti-stress.

Sciles discutaient en cours de chimie : « ...dans ton petit four de loup-garou. Comment tu veux que je le saches ? C'est à toi de te souvenir. Kethlyne porta une oreille attentive à leur discussion.

-Monsieur Stilinski, si vous croyez que vous êtes en train de chuchoter vous devriez retirer vos écouteurs de temps en temps.

-Quoi ? Kethlyne avait eu la même réaction. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était lourd ce professeur !

-Je crois que vous et monsieur McCall avez besoin de prendre de la distance. D'accord ? Kethlyne jura dans sa moustache, il lui ruinait son fond de commerce celui là ! Elle était sûre qu'il en faisait exprès parce qu'il était vexé de ne pas avoir été contacté pour des séances photo.

-Non ! Répondit Stiles.

-Un devant et l'autre par là. Stiles se dirigea vers Kethlyne et Scott vers l'avant, la jeune fille avait vraiment des envies de meurtres.

-Bien fait. Chantonna Jackson.

-N'hésitez pas à me prévenir si la séparation est trop pénible. S'amusa Harris.

-Hé, Stiles. Pourquoi est-ce que McPas-vaillant-pour-un-sous a un petit four de loup-garou ? Il sursauta et se tourna vers elle, Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour répondre.

-Il ont trouvé quelque chose ! V'nez voir. Cria une fille totalement random, éclipsant l'autorité quasi nulle du professeur Harris et provoquant un rassemblement devant la fenêtre.

-C'est pas un lapin. Fit Scott à Stiles et Kethlyne commença sérieusement à s'interroger sur leur santé mentale.

-Haaa. » Hurla Kethlyne lorsque ce qui ressemblait à un homme se releva du brancard.

Kethlyne mangeait à la cantine avec Jackson, Danny, La Rousse, un gars qu'on ne reverrait jamais et une autre fille qu'on reverrait pas non plus. Elle mangeait avec La rousse parce qu'elle arrivait à la supporter grâce à Danny et Jackson. Elle vit Stiles jeter un regard vers Danny qui, lui, jeta un regard désespéré à Lydia. Kethlyne mordit dans sa pomme rageusement. Et la discussion dégénéra, ils discutaient cinq secondes de l'attaque pour finir en combat de testostérone. Sérieusemetn qui prend au sérieux de smecs qui comparent leurs aptitudes au bowling ? Elle avait envie de se pendre avec sa ceinture. Elle reçut un sms de Charles : « Si tu dois attenter à ta vie, attend trente secondes le temps que je me procure une caméra vidéo.

-Crève. »

Danny attendit que les autres partent pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il vit son regard noir et sourit : « Tu sais que je suis TON meilleur ami gay. Pas celui de Lydia ?

-Oui oui je sais. C'est seulement mon frère. Il m'énerve.

-Il est beau on lui pardonne. Greenberg les rejoint.

-Qui est beau ?

-Charles Helguson. Fit Danny rêveusement.

-Oh que oui. Approuva Greenberg, Kethlyne leur lança un regard sombre.

-J'ai des photos de lui. Vous pensez qu'elles se vendront ? Danny lui chipa son portable, fit défiler les photos et reposa le téléphone calmement.

-Définitivement. Il essaya de contrôler le rouge de ses joues, Greenberg prit à son tour le téléphone.

-Vas-y sers toi. Kethlyne fixa le jeune homme, il reposa l'appareil tout aussi composé que Danny.

-Oui, ça peut aller.

-Menteur. Ils tirèrent un peu sur leur col pour faire descendre leur chaleur corporelle.

-Disons que la photo en maillot de bain devrait être classé Pegi 18.

-Il faudrait une autorisation du médecin pour pouvoir la regarder.

-Il faudrait être… Continua Danny mais Keth le coupa.

-C'est bon c'est bon, j'ai compris ! Je vais la poster. » Elle appuya sur la touche pour mettre en vente la photographie, la majeur partie des portables sonnèrent dans la cantine, les lycéens se jetèrent dessus et virent l'image. Il y eu des petites cris, quelques évanouissements et le réseau cracha à cause du nombre de connexion. Plus rapide Face Mash pensa la jeune fille. Les têtes se tournèrent vers Kethlyne qui se leva et partit en courant.

Le soir quand elle rentra chez elle, Kethlyne s'assura que son frère n'était pas derrière elle. La jeune fille pénétra dans sa cuisine et vit Chuck, le souffle court et les joues rouges : « Je vais te faire la peau. Est-ce que tu sais le nombre de personne qui sont abandonnées à ton site ?

-Non, mais apparemment toi tu le sais. Il se leva et la surplomba.

-Je vais te dire moi combien de personne du lycée sont abonnées à ton site. La totalité du lycée. Elle mit une chaise entre eux deux.

-Non. Il s'arrêta.

-Comment ça non ?

-Pas toi. Sinon tu serais partit à la minute où j'ai posté la photo. Il lui sauta dessus et la traîna jusqu'au jardin.

-Je vais te faire bouffer de l'herbe petite-sœur. Il prit une poignée d'herbe dans sa main et Keth se débattit.

-Je vais le dire à Papa et Maman ! Il sourit, méchant.

-J'espère bien. Comme ça ils vont te punir pour la photo. Il lui fourra l'herbe dans la bouche.

-Arrêtes ! Stop ! Il s'arrêta et fit un signe à leur voisine.

-Bonjour Miss Hudson. Le petite vieille lui rendit le signe.

-Amusez-vous bien les jeunes. Charles sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Oh qui oui Miss. »

Kethlyne se brossait les dents quand elle vit Stiles quitter le parking de sa maison. Elle sortit en courant et prit la lampe de poche de son père. Kethlyne suivit la voiture de Stiles. Ils arrivèrent devant le lycée. La jeune fille passa par un des passages de services et chercha Scott et Stiles à l'extérieur. Elle alluma sa lampe de poche et aussitôt le klaxon de d'une voiture retentit. Elle vit Scott jouer les Yamakazis et crut halluciner. La lycéenne commença à faire demi-tour quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle sursauta et hurla. Elle identifia la personne comme étant le vigile de l'école, il appela le proviseur et ils attendirent devant le bureau de ce dernier : « Kethlyne Helguson ! Tu ne m'étonnes plus jeune fille. Dois-je appeler tes parents ?

-Non ? Elle fixa le proviseur quelques secondes.

-Même pas en rêve.

-S'il vous plaît ! Il alluma son ordinateur pour trouver le numéro de ses parents et elle vit la dernière page qu'il avait consultée, elle sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Vous me laissez partir sans problèmes et je vous offre des photographies inédites et en vente limitée, le tout gratuitement. Il s'arrêta.

-Je ne peux pas accepter. Elle fit glisser son téléphone vers lui.

-Je peux même faire gagner le professeur de votre choix pour votre pari stupide visant à me faire exclure de cours. Il leva la tête.

-Okay, je veux des photos de la mascotte et que le professeur Harris gagne. Elle lui tendit la main.

-Marché conclut. »

Son frère l'attendait près de sa voiture. Il la fixa : « J'espère que tu ne t'es pas faite exclure du lycée.

-Nope. Tu aurais pu activer et venir me prévenir que j'étais repérée. Il sourit.

-Non. Je voulais me venger. Et te voir hurler de peur m'a fait mourir de rire.

-C'est bête que tu ne puisses pas vraiment mourir de rire. Il lui donna une tape derrière la tête.

-Monte dans la voiture, je conduis. Elle n'objecta pas, trop fatiguée pour ça.

-Papa et Maman ?

-Sont endormis.

-Merci. »

Le lendemain passa lentement, très lentement. Keth n'avait pas beaucoup dormit, elle s'était aperçue qu'elle n'avait pas espionné Lydia de la semaine et que ses notes commençaient à baisser. Bref sa journée commençait mal. Son frère lui n'avait pas été vu de la journée et tout le monde était venu lui quémander de nouvelles photos. Elle avait réussi à prendre des clichés de la mascotte mais s'était faîte renvoyée de cours de Chimie. Kethlyne avait pris deux heures de colles en même temps. Elle voulait définitivement que cette journée se termine rapidement mais les horloges se moquaient d'elle. Danny était absent et Greenberg aussi. Bref, Kethlyne ne désirait qu'une seule chose : passer sous les roues d'une voiture ou être manger vive par un loup-garou.

Stiles était assis à côté d'elle en cours. Il ne portait aucune attention à la la Seconde Guerre mondiale. Elle le vit lire et relire ses notes sur une plante : l'aconit. Elle se pencha vers lui : « Psst, Stiles ?

-Quoi ? Elle sourit.

-Ma mère est phytothérapeute. Il avait l'air dubitatif.

-Et…

-Et si tu as besoin de renseignements sur le tue-loup, viens chez moi ce soir. Tu pourras lui poser des questions.

-Attends, répète un peu ? Le tue-loup c'est ça ?

-Oui, l'aconit tue-loup. C'est un poison puissant.

-Je pense que je vais passer ce soir.

-Cool, à ce soir alors. »

Kethlyne arriva chez elle et sauta sur sa mère. Elle lui expliqua tout en quatrième vitesse et partit ranger son sac dans sa chambre. Sa mère resta un instant dans la cuisine et commença par préparer un goûter pour sa fille et son ami qui allait arriver. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et ouvrit avant que Stiles n'appuie sur la sonnette : « Bonjour, je suis Stiles. Kethlyne m'a dit de passe la voir.

-Enchanté, je suis la mère de Kethlyne. Elle m'a prévenue il y a quelques minutes. Rentre donc Stiles.

-Merci.

-Kethlyne ! Ton ami est dans la maison. Chantonna la femme, ils entendirent des pas précipités dans les escaliers et un bruit de chute.

-Merde !

-Un dollar dans la boîte chérie. Stiles partit aider la jeune fille qui se relevait.

-Merci, je vais bien Stiles. J'ai raté une marche c'est tout. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur le grand-frère de Keth.

-Il y a un problème avec Keth ? Stiles jaugea le jeune homme.

-J'ai glissé dans les escaliers.

-Tu vas bien la moche ? Elle soupira.

-Oui. La jeune fille tira Stiles dans la cuisine.

-Ton frère, il est protecteur. Il a su aussitôt que tu avais un problème. Observa-t-il.

-Il a un sixième sens. Quand je suis dans une galère ou blessée, il est là. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi. Mais laisse tomber. J'ai pris des livres sur l'aconit dans le bureau de ma mère. Il y en a un paquet, j'espère que tu trouveras ton bonheur. »

Kethlyne parlait un peu avec Stiles. Elle vit son frère venir pour la troisième fois dans la cuisine. Il se dirigea vers le congélateur et le referma rageusement : « Il n'y a plus de glace.

-Et ça nous intéresse parce que ? Il la pointa du doigt.

-Parce que tu as terminé le dernier pot il y a deux soirs. Elle fit non de la tête.

-Non, c'est toi qui l'a fini. Tu me l'as volé. Leur mère arrêta de couper ses légumes.

-Et bien pour arranger tout le monde. Vous allez me chercher du tabasco et des glaces. Il y a de l'argent dans mon porte-monnaie. Emmenez Stiles avec vous, il ne va pas rester seul.

-Non, non c'est bon. Je vais rentrer chez moi. Mon père doit sûrement m'attendre pour le dîner.

-Oh bien sûr. Il faudra que l'on mange un soir ensemble. Entre voisins il faut se serrer les coudes.

-Oui bien sûr madame Helguson. Merci pour les livres.

-Prends les chez toi. Je n'en ai pas l'utilité pour l'instant. Il la salua et ses enfants le raccompagnèrent avant de partir faire des courses.

-Ce petit est vraiment adorable. Fit le père de famille.

-Oui, j'espère qu'il sait ce qu'il fait en restant avec le bêta. Elle prit la main de son mari.

-Il est intelligent. Scott McCall aura besoin d'un ami fidèle et intelligent. Elle fit oui de la tête.

-J'espère que Keth les aidera. Elle leur serait utile. Son mari sourit un instant.

-Il faut déjà qu'elle découvre qui est vraiment le petit McCall.

-Elle a toutes les données. Maintenant il faut faire confiance à son esprit logique. »

La jeune fille se chamaillait avec son frère. Ils étaient sur le parking d'une station service parce que la voiture n'avait plus vraiment d'essence. Les deux jeunes gens virent deux voitures bloquer le passage d'un homme qui faisait un plein. Son frère se plaça devant elle mais les hommes ne les avaient pas vu. Ils poussèrent sur leurs oreilles et saisirent la conversation : « ...on veut en prendre soin c'est normal. Personnellement, je suis très protecteur je fais attention à ce que j'aime. Je l'ai appris de ma famille. Mais j'ai l'impression que ça se perd de nos jours. Vous ne croyez pas ? Keth entendit le cœur de l'homme en noir s'accélérer puis prendre un rythme normal.

-C'est bon vous pouvez y aller. Maintenant vous verrez mieux à travers le pare-brise. Un bon nettoyage et tout est plus claire. Sourit celui qui parlait depuis le début.

-Vous oubliez de vérifier l'huile. La voix de l'autre homme était dure mais posée.

-Vérifie son huile. Elle vit le sourire du plus vieux des quatre s'agrandir.

-Ouais. La vitre se brisa sous l'impact et Keth sursauta. Ça a l'air bon.

-Bonne route soyez prudent. Ils partirent comme si rien ne s'était passé Kethlyne allait s'avancer pour demander si l'homme avait besoin d'aide mais son frère l'en empêcha.

-N'y va pas. On part maintenant. Elle jeta un regard vers l'homme seul au milieu de la station service.

-C'était le même homme qu'à l'entraînement. » Son frère ne répondit pas.

Ils retrouvèrent leur maison sans aucun autre incident et elle partit dans sa chambre en attendant le dîner. Son frère, lui, alla dans la cuisine. Il devait parler avec ses parents : « Il y a eu un petit problème à la station service.

-Quel genre de problème ? Demanda le père.

-Du genre intimidation. Trois hommes ont brisé la vitre de voiture de quelqu'un tout en ayant une discussion assez obscure sur la protection des biens précieux et de la famille.

-Oui, ça arrive. Peut-être un petit cartel. On les arrêtera.

-C'est tout à fait étrange plutôt. Puisque l'homme intimidé était Derek Hale et qu'il n'a plus aucune famille. Mais après je me suis interrogé. Je savais qui était l'autre personne. Chris Argent.

-Ah bon. Fit la mère qui cachait sa panique derrière un sourire bienveillant.

-J'ai fait des recherches sur les Argent. Votre réaction quand Keth en parle est toujours peu naturelle. Donc je me suis demandé ce qui les rendait spéciaux. J'ai appelé grand-mère il y a deux jours. Le sourire de sa mère se figea.

-Ah oui ? Il passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-Quand comptiez-vous nous dire qu'une famille de chasseurs de loup-garou était à Beacon Hills ?

-On ne comptait pas le faire. C'était à vous de le trouver. Répondit sa mère.

-Donc, j'ai repris les événements des dernières semaines. Avant et après qu'ils arrivent. Continua Charles.

-Et tu as trouvé quelque chose ? Fit son père.

-Mère, vous ne pensez pas qu'il dangereux pour Kethlyne d'être en contact direct avec des loups-garous ? Et quand comptiez vous nous apprendre qu'Allan Deaton était le druide des Hale ? Grand-mère m'a dit de lui passer le bonjour. C'est comme ça que j'ai su.

-Chéri, je comprends ta colère. Mais on ne peut pas le dire à Keth. Il croisa les bras.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-L'avenir de notre espèce dépend de son choix de s'impliquer ou non avec ce jeune homme. Charles soupira.

-Elle va mal le prendre. Sa mère sourit.

-Elle va mal prendre autre chose. On doit lui annoncer ce soir que tu-sais-qui viens passer quelques mois à la maison. Charles explosa de rire.

-Ça va encore nous coûter cher en vitrier. »

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Kethlyne s'était retrouvée assise face à ses parents et son frère dans le salon. Elle s'inquiétait, la seule fois où s'était arrivé remontait au temps où elle avait effacer la mémoire d'un de ses camarades de classe sans le vouloir : « J'ai fait une bêtise ?

-Non chérie. Mais on a une nouvelle à t'annoncer.

-Si on déménage je pleurs. Ses parents sourirent son frère attendait seulement la crise de colère qu'elle allait faire dans quelques secondes.

-Et bien en fait… Le téléphone de son père vibra.

-Oui, d'accord. Oui chef. Il y aura un annonce demain ? D'accord. Il raccrocha et les visages se tournèrent vers lui.

-Il y a problème ?

-Le chauffeur est mort. La famille baissa la tête un peu peinée.

-Je ne sais pas s'il faut te l'annoncer maintenant. Reprit sa mère.

-Vas-y je suis en béton. Kethlyne souriait.

-Et bien nous allons pouvoir vérifier ça. Rit son frère.

-Ton fiancé arrive dans deux jours pour faire ta rencontre. Tout le monde retint son souffle.

-Ah, ce n'est que ça ? Bon et bien bonne nuit alors. Ses parents échangèrent un regard. En fixant leur fille se lever pour sortir de la pièce.

-Déni. Murmura son frère.

-Vous pensiez réellement que j'allais seulement dire ça ? Hurla-t-elle.

-Oh, ça va chauffer. » Et ça chauffa en effet…

Fin du chapitre quatre :

Hé comment ça va depuis le temps ? Je voulais revenir sur le chapitre trois. Quand Keth voit son prof de Maths et bien, je me suis trompée. Dans le chapitre 2 c'est une femme alors que dans la série c'est un homme. Donc je voulais juste préciser ça c'est tout.

Pour tout vous dire j'ai détesté écrire ce chapitre. Je n'aime pas du tout cet épisode et c'est pareil pour la saison 1 en général. Mais bon il faut passer par là. Merci d'avoir lu.


	5. Chapter 5 : 48 heures 04

Fait troublant : On pense que la pomme d'Apple est une référence à Alan Turing l'inventeur de l'ordinateur qui se suicida en mangeant une pomme empoisonnée. Mais rien n'est prouvé. Revenons-en à nos canons, Kethlyne vient d'apprendre qu'elle est fiancée et Scott sait maintenant que Derek est un gentil.

Chapitre cinq : Où l'héroïne rencontre son parfait pire ennemi et où elle fait la connaissance d'une tante absolument psychopathe.

Kethlyne se réveilla en sursaut. Elle sortit de sa chambre en courant et entra dans celle de Charles. Elle se mit sous sa couette et se roula en boule contre lui : « Kethlyne, tu vas devoir arrêter de faire ça.

-J'ai peur.

-De quoi ? elle mit sa tête sous la couverture.

-Je crois avoir entendu un coup de feu.

-Un coup de feu ? Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu aurais entendu un coup de feu ? elle releva la tête vers lui.

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ! Je suis venue dans ta chambre pour que tu me protèges comme d'habitude et là tu me cries dessus.

-Kethlyne ! un coup de feu parvint à leurs oreilles.

-C'était définitivement un coup de feu.

-Je sais. ils entendirent un hurlement peu après.

-Et ça c'est un hurlement de bête sauvage. J'ai peur Charles. il se leva et sortit de son lit avant de se diriger vers la chambre de ses parents.

-Chéri qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? fit leur mère.

-L'alpha vient d'être blessé, sa mère se redressa.

-Ce n'est pas notre affaire Chuck, intervint son père.

-Keth l'a entendu.

-Et bien dis lui d'aller se coucher, c'est sûrement une chasse nocturne. Invente quelque chose Charles, le jeune homme referma la porte.

-Charles, fit la petite voix de sa sœur.

-Retourne dans ton lit. Tu es trop grande pour venir te cacher dans ma chambre quand tu as peur de l'orage.

-Mais ce n'est pas un orage ! il pointa la porte du doigt.

-Dégage, elle écarquilla les yeux puis sortit de la chambre, blessée.

-Je te déteste. » Il ferma la porte et passa une main sur ses yeux, attristé.

Kethlyne remuait dans son lit. Elle ne trouvait plus le sommeil. Elle était en colère, parce que Charles l'avait mise dehors et aussi parce qu'elle se souvenait que son fiancé arrivait le lendemain soir. Elle se mit sur le dos et souffla. Kethlyne avait hurlé de toutes ses forces le soir où on lui avait appris qu'elle était promise à quelqu'un, et tout ce qui était en verre s'était cassé ce soir là : « Quoi ! Comment ça j'ai un fiancé !

-Tu es notre future reine. Donc ton mariage a été organisé avant même ta naissance.

-Pardon ? Et pourquoi je n'ai pas été mise au courant avant ?

-Parce que tu devais développer tes dons avant. Et Charles nous a rapporté plusieurs fois que tu les utilisais de mieux en mieux, Keth s'était alors tournée vers son frère.

-Toi je vais te faire la peau. Je te jure que tu vas prendre tellement cher que même maman ne pourra plus te reconnaître.

-Chérie, un dollar dans la boîte, avait alors dit sa mère.

-Tu peux te mettre où je pense ta boîte, le bocal en verre rempli de pièce explosa à l'autre bout du salon.

-Tu baisses d'un ton jeune fille, elle avait fixé son père le regard noir.

-Mais je peux baisser d'un ton ne t'inquiète pas Papounet, les lunettes de son père s'étaient fissurées.

-Kethlyne, dans ta chambre maintenant.

-Bien entendu. N'essayez même pas de m'adresser la parole. Je vais appeler le clan demain. Vous allez tous en prendre pour votre grade, une aura noire s'était formée autour d'elle.

-Kethlyne…

-La ferme Chuck ! elle monta les escaliers quatre à quatre.

-Je crois qu'elle l'a plutôt bien pris, ils entendirent un hurlement bestial et les vitres de toute la maison explosèrent.

-La prochaine fois, on lui dira ce genre de chose dans un champ ou dans un désert. » Ils s'étaient reparlé le lendemain mais tout était encore frais.

Kethlyne était seule dans son salon. Elle buvait son lait chocolatée devant une émission matinale débile. Elle riait comme une imbécile quand ses parents et son frère descendirent les marches. Ils filèrent dans la cuisine prendre leur petit déjeuner. On sonna à la porte : « J'y vais, fit Keth, elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée et vit un jeune garçon de son âge avec plusieurs gardes du corps. Elle referma la porte aussitôt.

-Chérie, qui est-ce ? Kethlyne paniqua.

-Une erreur, il ne pouvait pas déjà être là. Il devait arriver le soir pas la matin, un poing s'abattit contre la porte dans son dos : elle sursauta.

-C'est bien la maison des Helguson ? Je viens voir ma fiancée, ladite fiancée se prit la tête dans les mains.

-Non, non. Pitié ne soit pas là. Je t'en prie va t'en, il appuya sur la sonnette.

-Ouvrez la porte s'il vous plaît.

-Les Helguson ont déménagé il y a un mois. Vous n'êtes pas dans la bonne ville. Ni dans le bon état. Ils sont partis pour Seatle.

-Vous êtes sûre de vous ?

-Oui. Leur fille est partie avec eux. Ils avaient besoin de s'éloigner de cette ville. Je vais vous donner leur nouvelle adreeeee… son frère venait de la pousser de devant la porte et ouvrit à l'autre garçon.

-Vous êtes bien chez les Helguson. Pardonnez ma sœur, elle est limitée. Mais je vous en prie, entrez monsieur Stiegson. Au même moment les parents de Kethlyne arrivèrent dans la pièce au même instant.

-Merci. Ravi de vous rencontrer enfin cher beau-frère, ils échangèrent des sourires ultra-bright et une poignée de main virile, Keth voulait mourir.

-Seigneur je vous en prie, faîtes qu'un miracle se produise. Je vous en conjure… l'étranger finit de serrer la main à ses parents et se tourna vers elle. Il la détailla, elle et son pyjama trois fois trop grand en pilou-pilou.

-Quoi ?! On t'a trompé sur la marchandise ? Va faire une réclamation au SAV. Maintenant lâche moi du regard je suis déjà en retard pour le lycée.

-Charmante. Comme on me l'avait décrite, Kethlyne s'approcha de lui pour ne laisser qu'un seul centimètre entre leur nez.

-Crève, elle monta ses escaliers, laissant le jeune homme bouche bée devant tant d'indiscipline et de vulgarité.

-Si vous vous posez la question, oui elle est toujours comme ça. » Le bruit d'une porte qui claque raisonna longtemps dans toute la maison.

Keth était assise dans un coin de la classe la tête dans la bras pendant que le professeur distribuait les copies. Elle avait la tête dans les bras quand Scott se disputa avec Stiles et quand elle reçut sa note. Un B+ , même le lycée faisait tout son possible pour lui rendre sa journée infernale. Elle mourrait d'envie de se jeter par la fenêtre la plus proche.

Alors qu'elle se lamentait, Kethlyne entendit son frère discuter avec quelqu'un dans le lycée, elle se concentra sur la voix du deuxième, douce, chaude et parfaite. Parfaite comme le fiancé parfait de ce matin : « Donc je vais rester ici un certain temps, c'est pourquoi mes parents m'ont déjà inscrit dans votre lycée.

-Je vois, je vois, la voix de son frère était froide.

-Je vais pouvoir faire la connaissance de votre charmante sœur. Elle est vraiment magnifique vous savez ? la sœur put presque entendre le grognement de son frère.

-On se calme. Vous n'êtes ni mariés ni intimes. Et n'oublie pas que je suis son frère. D'accord petite tête ? l'autre eut un hoquet d'indignation.

\- Comment osez-vous me parler ainsi ? Je suis le prince des…

\- Rien à faire, je suis de la famille royale directe, et tu connais mon rôle. Donc un faux pas et je fais en sorte que tu retournes chez toi et que l'accord soit caduque.

\- Je suis le futur ro…

\- Oui, futur. Exactement. Et moi je suis et serai toujours le frère de la reine. Entendu ?

\- Entendu. »

Kethlyne était sans voix. Elle n'en revenait pas, Charles venait-il tout juste de prendre sa défense ?

La cloche sonna la fin des cours et Kethlyne rejoignit son frère avec Danny sur le parking. Elle expliquait à son ami qu'elle avait entendu des coups de feu dans la nuit quand la première voiture klaxonna. Elle n'y prêta pas attention, jusqu'à ce que le concerto en D mineur du lycée de Beacon Hills commence à lui taper sur le système. La jeune fille se tourna vers la voiture qui bloquait le passage de toutes les autres et elle fut frappée par la stupeur. Danny vit le visage son amie perdre toutes ses couleurs et son souffle se couper. Elle agita les mains et mit plusieurs tapes sur le bras de son meilleur ami : « Regarde, regarde, regarde !

\- Que je regarde quoi ? elle pointa la voiture de Stiles du doigt.

\- Je ship ! Je ship ! Au mon dieu, ce couple est on nouvel OTP dans cette série, Danny secoua la tête.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore, elle perdit un peu de son enthousiasme.

\- Ah c'est vrai tu ne sais pas que c'est une série pour adolescent, il ne releva pas.

\- De quoi tu parlais ?

\- Du gars et de Stiles ! Ils vont tellement bien ensembles ! Je vais me faire un paquet d'argent en vendant leurs photos !

\- Tu sais que tu dois avoir un droit à l'image pour prendre des photographies des gens comme ça ? Kethlyne se figea.

\- Un droit ? C'est quoi ça un droit ? Je ne donne que des ordres et le seul droit qu'on ait c'est de ne pas se plaindre, Danny secoua la tête.

-Tu vis vraiment dans un autre monde, elle sourit et posa un doigt sur sa bouche.

\- Chut… C'est un secret. »

Keth vit son frère revenir avec son futur ex-fiancé. Elle lança un regard plein de détresse à Charles qui l'ignora complètement. Elle allait s'asseoir à l'avant quand son frère posa son sac sur la place passager avant, elle leva la tête le visage tordu par l'horreur : « S'il te plaît Charles… Ne fais pas ça !

\- Derrière ou à pied, Kethlyne sortit de la voiture et commença à marcher en direction de sa maison. Son frère l'observa faire, debout à côté du véhicule, un coude posé sur le toit, le visage orné d'un petit sourire amusé.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, c'est votre sœur, Charles saisit l'arrière du polo du jeune homme et le retint alors qu'il tentait de rejoindre sa fiancée.

\- Dans la voiture maintenant.

\- Mais votre sœur tout de même… Charles lui lança un regard digne de Kethlyne. L'autre avala sa salive bruyamment.

\- J'ai dit dans la voiture maintenant. Si vous me le faîtes répéter une troisième fois, ce sera la dernière chose que vous entendrez. On est d'accord ? l'autre hocha la tête et monta dans la voiture de son beau-frère.

\- Pas la peine de réagir comme ça… Charles fixait sa sœur qui marchait d'un pas décidé.

\- Aller petite sœur, à nous deux on peut bien le faire fuir. »

Kethlyne était arrivée tard. Tard comme dans « elle a fait un détour de plusieurs kilomètres pour ne pas avoir à supporter l'autre céphalopode de fiancé. » Elle avait vu Stiles et son nouveau petit-ami en voiture. Kethlyne les avait pris en photographies et avait mis en vente le tout sur son site internet.

Lorsqu'elle atteignit finalement sa porte d'entrée Kethlyne eut un mauvais pré-sentiment. Comme si sa mère allait lui demander quelque chose de dangereux et profondément désagréable. Cela ne rata pas. Le seuil à peine passé sa mère parla : « Il manque du sucre chérie, tu veux bien aller en acheter. Et prends notre invité avec toi, montre lui un peu Beacon Hills, l'invité en question était arrivé au pas de course dans l'entrée.

-Avec plaisir madame Helguson, dit le fiancé. Keth lui fit signe de s'.

-Je vais vous montrer Beacon Hills, il sourit content de pouvoir enfin passer du temps avec sa future épouse. Elle désigna l'horizon avec son doigt.

-Là-bas il y a une station service, elle changea de direction. Là-bas notre lycée, elle pointa maintenant l'Est. Ici le bowling et la galerie marchande ainsi que le magasin de films, bandes dessinées et livres, elle pointa un autre endroit. Et là la clinique vétérinaire et le magasin alimentaire.

-D'accord, il hocha la tête dubitatif.

-C'est bon maman je lui ai montré Beacon Hills je peux partir seule maintenant ? sa mère lui lança un regard noir.

-Charles, accompagne ta sœur et son fiancé aux courses s'il te plaît. J'ai fait une liste.

-Mais maman ! Tu ne vas pas me laisser aller avec eux acheter du sucre ! madame Helguson tourna la tête et l'ignora.

-Keth, on y va, fit Charles derrière elle. Kethlyne s'énervait.

-On est au vingt et unième siècle bordel ! Je n'accepterais jamais, mais alors jamais un mariage arrangé. Autant vous dire que rien que pour cela, je monterai sur le trône et annulerai cet accord ! Parce qu'il ne faut pas rêver là je suis votre reine et je refuse tout ça.

-Future reine. Tu ne l'est pas encore, Kethlyne tourna le dos à sa mère et claqua la porte violemment.

-Je. Vous. Déteste », Charles secoua la tête.

Dans le commerce Kethlyne percuta une femme. Elle était jolie et avait l'air avenant. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne la main de la lycéenne pour la relever. La jeune fille eut une sueur froide au contact de leur peau. La mort suintait du corps de la femme. La mort mais pas seulement. La folie aussi se tenait en maîtresse. Keth recula un peu avant de la remercier et de partir retrouver son frère et l'autre.

Charles avait perdu sa sœur des yeux. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais Kethlyne se sentait en danger, il pouvait le ressentir. Il la chercha du regard dans les allées, sa sœur se jeta pratiquement sur lui quand elle le retrouva : « Dépêchons-nous de partir.

-Il y a un problème Keth ?

-Prends ce putain de paquet de sucre et cassons-nous.

-Langage, elle roula des yeux et lui prit le panier des mains pour se diriger vers les caisses.

-J'ai rencontré une femme, elle m'a vraiment fait peur.

-Quelle genre de peur ? Kethlyne se tourna vers lui, le regard paniqué.

-Peur pour ma vie. Maintenant partons.

-Et l'autre ? elle comprit aussitôt qui était « l'autre ».

-On peut le laisser là. Ce n'est pas comme si Beacon était un repère de bêtes sauvages assoiffées de sang.

-Je vais le chercher, Kethlyne soupira.

-C'est bon Charles, tu le détestes aussi. Je peux le voir sur ton visage.

-Kethlyne, mon visage ne te montre rien du tout, elle secoua la tête.

-D'accord je lâche l'affaire mais s'il essaie par un quelconque moyen de me toucher ou d'entretenir une conversation avec moi, je jure de lui faire avaler ses phalanges. J'en suis capable.

-C'est justement parce que je sais que tu en es capable que je vais aller le chercher, il souriait. Diabolique.

-Et dire que c'est moi la méchante de la famille... »

Charles revint avec l'autre un certain temps plus tard, laissant à Keth l'occasion de placer des paquets de bonbons dans leur panier. Charles lui avait jeté un regard de reproches, elle avait seulement haussé les épaules.

Le repas se passa lentement pour la jeune fille. Elle devait faire attention à tout ce qu'elle disait pour ne pas faire croire qu'elle attendait une réponse et donc que l'autre engage une discussion. Mais il était coriace l'animal. Chaque question, même rhétorique, laissée en suspend devenait un moyen d'adresser la parole à sa magnifique fiancée.

Keth voulait mourir.

Littéralement.

Charles avait repéré son malheur et pour éviter tout débordement, il avait remplacé son couteau à viande par un couteau à beurre et fait en sorte que le repas du soir soit une soupe pour éviter la fourchette à table.

Tout au long du repas, Keth appris que monsieur parfait ne buvait et ne fumait pas. Qu'il avait son permis de conduire, qu'il avait un an de plus qu'elle et aussi qu'il parlait différentes langues. Il avait fait un peu de mannequinat et envisageait de devenir un pédiatre. Bref l'homme parfait. Kethlyne commençait à penser qu'il existait bel et bien un double masculin de Lydia.

Les parents Helguson étaient profondément charmé par le jeune homme qui ne cessait de répéter que la nourriture était délicieuse et que la maison était magnifique : « Je vous assure madame Helguson, j'ai manger dans beaucoup de restaurants et pas mal étaient parisiens ou londoniens, et votre repas est digne de leur carte, sa mère riait.

-Oh très cher vous êtes flatteur, il prit un air faussement offensé.

-J'ai pour principe de ne dire que la vérité, et c'est vraiment délicat et raffiné.

\- **tousse** lèche-cul **tousse** , Charles donna un coup de pied à sa sœur.

-Vous disiez chère amie ?

-Je disais que j'adorais dire la vérité et que je pensais et pense toujours que vous êtes un lèche-cul de première ordre. Et s'il devait y avoir une organisation secrète vous seriez le grand intendant de la lèche.

-Keth, privée de dessert. Dans ta chambre maintenant.

-Enfin ! Fit-elle en quittant la table et sa torture. »

On toqua à la porte de sa chambre. Keth allongée sur le dos la tête dans le vide grommela un « Entrez » peu engageant. Entrèrent dans son champ de vision les chaussures sur mesures et bien cirée de son fiancée. Elle remonta le long de ses jambes musclées et d'un hauteur respectable, pour ensuite voir son torse tonique et bien mis en valeur par une chemise noir aux manches remontées. Jusqu'à voir son parfait sourire plus blanc que blanc et ses magnifiques mais repoussants yeux azur.

Il s'approcha, et s'assit sur son lit. Le jeune homme prit une mèche de cheveux de Keth et commença à jouer avec. Kethlyne recula vivement et bondit sur lui pour lui faire manger ses phalanges. Il la maîtrisa : « J'ai aussi été choisi pour pouvoir vous protéger.

-Je peux me protéger seule. Et c'est le rôle de mon frère.

-Votre frère ne sera pas là pour vous toute votre vie. Vous le savez ? elle eut un petit rire.

-Pour l'instant il est exactement à votre place.

-Donc j'ai une place…

\- Pas par rapport à moi, vous n'êtes rien. Absolument rien. Si je veux vous faire retourner en Irlande, je le fais. Si je veux voir votre famille perdre son titre de noblesse, je peux le faire. Et surtout si je ne veux pas de ce mariage, ce mariage n'aura pas lieu.

-Mais pour l'instant le mariage est toujours en vigueur, donc vous acceptez nos fiançailles ?

-Non, mais je ne suis pas encore reine, donc je ne peux qu'aller pleurnicher dans les jupons de ma grand-mère mais dans un an et demi exactement je ferais en sorte que le mot mariage et Kethlyne Helguson dans la même phrase devienne un oxymore. Maintenant je vous prie de bien vouloir sortir. »

Kethlyne se réveilla en sursaut, elle avait faim et son ventre gargouillant venait de la réveiller. La lycéenne descendit jusqu'à la cuisine pour finalement s'apercevoir qu'il n'y avait plus de glace, ni de biscuit, ni de pain ni de thé et encore moins de lait dans sa demeure. Elle décida de sortir faire des emplettes au magasin ouvert nuit et jour le plus près, celui étant posté à côté de la clinique vétérinaire de leur ami Deaton.

Arrivée devant la clinique les bras chargés de friandises en tout genre, Keth tente maladroitement d'ouvrir sa portière. Elle vit Scott arrivé à grande vitesse et faire un magnifique dérapage pas très contrôlé et partir en courant à l'intérieur du bâtiment médical. Keth se demanda alors s'il y avait vraiment des urgences vétérinaire la nuit tel que Deaton doive réveiller son assistant.

Elle recommença à se battre avec sa portière quand une main légèrement hâlée l'aida. Kethlyne leva les yeux et vit Scôtellerie lui faire un sourire aimable : « Dis McMoche, un jour quelqu'un va profiter de cette gentillesse à toutes épreuves.

-Et ce jour là tu seras là pour me dire que cette personne profite de moi.

-Sauf si je profite de toi, » il sourit et repartit vers la clinique au pas de course.

La lycéenne était revenue chez elle et cherchait un moyen pour transporter toutes ses courses en une seule fois. Lorsque le pot de glace chancela et chuta vers le sol Keth ferma les paupières dans un réflexe stupide. Elle n'entendit pas le plastique céder sous la force du choc. Kethlyne vit une main avec le pot dans les mains : « Merci, Charles toujours là au bon moment, le jeune homme rit.

-Je ne m'appelle pas Charles, mais mon nom Tobias, Keth retint un hurlement d'horreur.

-Je retire tout de suite mes remerciements. Puissiez-vous vous étouffer avec votre langue très cher fiancé.

-Et vous avoir une vie merveilleuse au bras d'un homme merveilleux.

-Croyez-moi, je préférerais mourir, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur un Charles paniqué.

-Keth tout va bien, tu n'es pas en danger ? la jeune fille sourit mielleuse.

-Non Chuck, je discutais seulement avec Tobias.

-Tobias ? Qui est Tobias ? Keth explosa de rire.

-Alors personne ne lui a demandé son nom dans cette baraque ! »

Fin du chapitre cinq :

Enfin ! Je n'aime pas cet épisode, je n'aime donc pas ce chapitre. Le fait est que je dois quand même l'écrire parce qu'il apporte pas mal de choses dans l'intrigue. Je ne savais littéralement pas quoi faire à ce moment là. Je veux dire on voit toujours Scott avec Allison alors je ne vous raconte pas la galère pour introduire Kate …

Bref merci pour la lecture au prochain chapitre :)


	6. Chapter 6 : Le puma 05

Fait troublant : Notre cœur arrête de battre pendant un éternuement. Mais revenons-en Keth qui cherche encore plus que jamais à s'éloigner de son fiancé.

Chapitre six : Où l'héroïne rêve d'un film sur le basketball et où on prône le port d'arme en Amérique.

* * *

Keth changeait sans relâche les chaînes de la télévision. Elle lâcha un grognement. Rien, il n'y avait rien à voir ce soir-là à la télévision. Elle s'allongea sur le canapé et commença à faire le tour de sa vie et réfléchir à la question de la mort. Quand elle se rappela qu'elle était immortelle, Keth soupira. Le monde était vraiment contre elle. La jeune fille se jeta à genoux sur le sol et s'écria : «Vais-je donc devoir m'ennuyer toute ma vie ?! ce fût sans compter sur son frère.

\- Si tu veux je peux t'aider à mettre fin à ton ennui, elle releva la tête.

\- C'est vrai ? Tu vas m'emmener chercher un DVD ? il s'assit sur le canapé.

\- Non, j'allais te proposer de te tuer mais louer un DVD c'est moins salissant, elle lui jeta un regard mauvais et partit enfiler son manteau.

\- Dis l'imbécile, on peut prendre « Le grand défi » ?

\- Non.

\- C'est le meilleur film sur le basket, plaida-t-elle.

\- Non.

\- Il y a Gene Hackman et Dennis Hopper.

\- Non.

\- Je ne vais pas encore louer un DVD à l'eau de rose ! cria Keth.

\- Excusez-moi ? intervint Tobias.

\- Quoi ? se tourna Keth.

\- On peut louer les deux ? Keth lui lança un regard critique. Elle se tourna vers la porte.

\- Bon on y va ou pas ? »

Kethlyne fixait la radio, elle avança sa main lentement pour allumer la musique quand son frère lui mit une tape. Elle recommença et s'en suivit une petite bagarre entre les deux Tobias assit à l'arrière du véhicule pâli quand il vit que Charles ne tenait plus le volant. Au moment où il allait faire remarquer la dangerosité de la situation, il vit les gyrophares des voitures de police sur le parking d'un magasin. Le frère et la sœur arrêtèrent leur jeu et Charles alla se garer devant le vidéoclub.

La lycéenne sortit rapidement de la voiture et se dirigea vers la foule. Elle vit Jackson aux prises avec le père de Stiles et Lydia assise à l'arrière d'un camion des urgences. Kethlyne repéra Stiles qui sortait d'une voiture de la police. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule. Il sursauta : « Je veux un rapport Stilinski, il la fixa longtemps.

Tu pensais vraiment qu'en me le demandant comme ça j'allais le faire ? elle sourit.

\- S'il te plaît ?

\- Un 187, le gérant du vidéoclub, Keth soupira.

\- Quelle merde.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire.

\- Ouais y'a vraiment rien à la télévision et il n'y a pas d'autre vidéoclub ici.

\- Ouais, il se frotta l'arrière du crâne.

\- Ton père va bosser tard ce soir, tu veux qu'on te ramène ? Stiles sourit.

\- Je veux bien, Keth se tourna vers son frère qui l'avait suivie.

\- On l'emmène, Charles approuva d'un signe de tête. Ils se dirigèrent dans la voiture. Stiles s'installa à l'arrière et vit une troisième personne.

\- Lui c'est personne, fit Keth.

\- Je suis Tobias, je vis chez monsieur et madame Helgusson le temps pour Keth d'atteindre l'âge de devenir mon épouse, Tobias tendit la main à Stiles.

\- Je suis Stiles, un camarade de Keth.

\- Enchanté.

\- Stiles ? Tu veux diner avec nous ? il posa la tête contre la vitre de la voiture.

\- Je veux pas déranger.

\- T'inquiète. »

Tobias sortit de la voiture et ouvrit la portière de Keth. Elle lui jeta un regard noir et resta sur son siège. Tobias roula des yeux et referma la portière. Madame Helgusson avait déjà mis la table. Il y avait aussi une assiette pour Stiles.

Kethlyne détestait littéralement le professeur de chimie de son établissement. C'était un imbécile de premier ordre. Il était cruel et méchant. Il n'avait aucune pitié. Pour être bref, il était le genre d'homme que l'espèce de Keth admirait et portait aux nues. La lycéenne s'installa à côté de Danny. Elle observa Stiles surligner son manuel avec application. Il se pencha vers Danny pendant un court instant : « Est-ce que tu me trouves attirant ? elle explosa de rire. Son professeur lui envoya l'effaceur au visage.

\- Helgusson, ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes deuxième de cette classe que vous pouvez vous permettre de ne pas porter attention à mon cours.

\- Bien monsieur.

\- Et Stilinski arrêtez de harceler votre camarade. »

Keth fixait le terrain de jeu de crosse. Elle regardait attentivement Jackson. Le jeune garçon semblait apeuré. Il était moins intimidant que d'habitude. La jeune femme fouilla dans son sac et en sortit un paquet de chips. Elle mangea religieusement les feuilles de pommes de terre et ne sentit pas arriver Tobias à côté d'elle. Il lui vola une chips tout cherchant qui sa fiancée pouvait observer aussi intensivement : « Vous l'aimez ?

\- Même si c'était le cas, je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous importe.

\- Il pourrait devenir membre de votre Harem, elle avala de travers sa bouchée.

\- Cette coutume est abandonnée.

\- Pas dans mon clan. Vous pourriez le kidnapper et l'emmener avec nous après le mariage. Sa famille en serait sûrement honorée.

\- Son père voudrait sûrement me tuer. Et je ne l'aime pas.

\- On a l'impression que vous voulez vous en convaincre, elle lui lança un regard assassin.

\- Je n'aime plus Jackson depuis longtemps, et retournez dans votre pays arriéré aux mœurs arriérées, il sourit.

\- Donc ce n'est pas mon rival ? Keth se tourna vers lui lentement tout en mâchant une chips.

\- Personne n'est votre rival, puisque vous n'êtes personne pour moi.

\- Vous êtes ma fiancée, donc j'estime que chaque mâle un peu trop proche de vous est mon rival. Comme ce Greenberg ou Danny, elle explosa de rire.

\- Danny préfèrerait se brûler vif plutôt que poser une main sur moi. Vous êtes définitivement plus à son goût que n'importe quelle fille de la planète, Tobias fixa Danny pensif.

\- Je pourrais le faire membre de mon harem. Il serait à vos côtés même pendant notre mariage, elle se leva tout en empoignant son sac à dos.

\- Ne vous approchez pas de mon meilleur ami, il plaça ses bras derrière sa tête tout en se penchant en arrière.

\- Ou alors j'emmènerais Stilinski, » elle lui donna un coup de sac dans le ventre.

Keth patientait devant le vestiaire des hommes. Elle devait parler à Jackson à propos de l'attaque. Il avait l'air ailleurs depuis le début de la journée et elle allait découvrir ce qu'il avait vu la veille. Quand elle trouva qu'il mettait trop de temps, elle entra. Elle allait lui parler mais vit qu'il se recula contre les casiers pour échapper à quelque chose : « … je suis venu te voir.

\- Pourquoi moi, je comprends pas. J'ai rien fait, Keth se planqua derrière les autres casiers.

\- Nan mais tu as vu quelque chose, pas vrai ? fit Derek

\- Non c'est faux j'ai rien vu du tout, répondit paniqué Jackson.

\- C'était quoi ? Un animal ? Un puma ?

\- J'ai rien vu, rien du tout. C'est vrai, je te jure, je mens pas.

\- Alors calme toi et dis le encore.

\- Dire quoi ? Que je te mens pas ?

\- Dis moi encore que tu n'as rien vu, lentement.

\- J'ai rien vu, rien du tout. Je te mens pas, il y eu une pause.

\- Encore une chose, tu devrais montrer ça à quelqu'un. »

Keth se tenait derrière les casiers et commença à réfléchir à cent à l'heure. Devait-elle parler à Jackson ou alors suivre ce malade. Elle sortit des vestiaires et pourchassa l'homme. Elle bouscula Stiles qui était au téléphone : « Stilinski, on va devoir parler bientôt.

\- Je suis trop bien pour toi Helgusson.

\- Très drôle. » elle repartit en courant.

Keth attrapa son frère au passage, elle le tira jusqu'à sa voiture s'installa et lui ordonna de suivre Derek Hale : « T'as cru quoi ? Que j'étais à ton service ?

\- C'est un ordre royal ! rugit-elle.

\- Okay, je démarre, la portière arrière claqua.

\- Je viens avec vous, Charles se tourna vers Tobias pour lui dire de dégager.

\- On a pas le temps démarre.

\- Mais Keth…

\- Pas le temps ! s'écria-t-elle. Le moteur rugit et ils suivirent Derek Hale.

\- Tu m'expliques ? il sentait que sa sœur était agitée.

\- Il se passe un truc dans cette ville. Un truc de fou et je veux savoir ce que c'est. Derek Hale, Stiles, et McCall en savent plus qu'ils ne le montrent. Et je pense que les Argent trempent dedans aussi. Je veux parler à Hale et savoir ce qu'il se passe ici.

\- Peut-être que c'est rien, juste ta paranoïa, elle le fixa.

\- Charles si tu savais quelque chose, tu me le dirais ? il soupira.

\- Non.

\- Alors voilà pourquoi je dois enquêter. Je dois obtenir les réponses toute seule. Donc maintenant tu accélères parce que si tu perds ce chien, je te refais le portrait.

\- Okay. »

Ils arrivèrent quelques secondes après Derek devant l'immense bâtisse abandonnée. Derek Hale les attendait devant la porte. Kethlyne s'avança d'un pas énergique vers lui et lui agrippa la veste. Il la fixa, pas impressionné pour un sou. Elle relâcha un peu de son aura et entendit Charles retenir son souffle derrière elle. Derek maintenait son regard et haussa un sourcil. Kethlyne desserra ses doigts lentement de la veste de l'homme devant elle. Les bras de la jeune fille tombèrent contre son corps : « Qu'est-ce qu'un membre de la royauté fais chez moi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ? fit Kethlyne.

\- Certainement pas vos histoires.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que Beacon Hills est devenue un cimetière ? C'est vous ? Vous tuez ces gens ? il agrippa le sweat de la jeune fille. Keth sentit son frère prêt à bondir.

\- Couché gamin.

\- C'est plutôt moi qui devrait dire ça, répondit Charles. Et Derek plissa les yeux.

\- Je n'ai tué personne, je cherche juste à faire arrêter ces choses. Je ne suis pas votre ennemi. Ma sœur m'a dit de venir à Beacon Hills pour une petite affaire et je l'ai retrouvé morte, il lâcha Keth.

\- Est-ce que vous avez besoin d'aide ? il la fixa.

\- Si vous n'êtes même pas capable de savoir ce que je suis, je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide, Kethlyne sentit son sang bouillir.

\- Si je le voulais vous seriez mort en un battement de cil. Je peux vous tuer et vous effacer de la surface de la Terre. Vous semblez savoir que je suis de sang royal et donc vous devez connaître mon espèce. Vous nous savez pacifiste, mais je suis encore jeune et je peux faire des erreurs. Qui plus est vous êtes seul, personne ne réclamera vengeance. Jamais. Votre mort n'importerait personne. Alors pourquoi m'en priver ? il sera les poings.

\- Je suis le seul qui peut empêchez d'autres meurtres, elle lâcha un petit rire.

\- Jusque-là vous vous débrouillez mal. Vous avez même besoin de l'aide d'un lycéen.

\- Scott est plus qu'un lycéen.

\- Si on envoie encore des chasseurs pour s'occuper de vous et que ma famille se trouve aux prises avec eux, je vous en tiendrais responsable et je ferais en sorte que vous préférâtes que les chasseurs s'occupassent de vous, il sourit.

\- Vous devriez planquer votre famille alors. Les chasseurs sont déjà là.

\- Je pense qu'on devrait partir, intervint Charles. Elle l'ignora.

\- De qui vous parlez ?

\- Toute une famille qui revient au moment des meurtres vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange votre altesse ? elle secoua la tête.

-Et que viennent-ils chasser ?

\- Sûrement le grand méchant loup, Charles saisit sa sœur et l'emmena vers le voiture. Tobias fixa Derek.

\- Votre mère était un meilleur chef que vous, visiblement elle ne vous a laissé ni son esprit ni son charisme, Derek grogna.

\- Laissez ma mère en dehors de cela.

\- Alors ne faîtes pas de ma fiancée un acteur de la pièce macabre qui se joue dans Beacon Hills ces jours-ci. » Il se retourna et monta dans le véhicule.

Kethlyne se débattait comme une furie sur son siège. Elle assena quelques coups à son frère et s'enfonça dans son siège. Tobias fixa Charles. Son beau-frère avait l'air agité. Il devait en savoir beaucoup plus que ce qu'il faisait croire et n'aimait pas du tout ce que Hale avait dit à sa sœur. Tobias sourit si Keth n'avait pas le soutient de son frère elle se tournerait vers la première personne qui pourrait l'aider : lui-même. Il l'a vit sortir son téléphone et pianoter à une vitesse hallucinante. Elle continua de discuter via la messagerie instantanée avec Danny. Elle donna une adresse à son frère qui fit demi-tour dans la seconde : « Charles tu séduis la mère et je monte voir Lydia aussitôt.

\- Keth…

\- Charles, je vais visiter une camarade malade qui n'est pas venue en cours aujourd'hui.

\- Tu déteste Lydia.

\- Roule plus vite. »

* * *

La maison de Lydia était imposante. Lorsque Keth frappa à la porte, elle se cacha derrière son frère pour qu'il puisse baratiner la mère de Lydia. Celle-ci les laissa joyeusement pénétrer la maison. Keth se rua dans la chambre de sa Némésis rousse. Et ce qu'elle vit lui donna mal au cœur. Lydia était étendue amorphe sur son lit complètement échevelée. Keth alla s'asseoir sur le lit de la jeune fille : « Je suis désolée Lydia, elle replaça rapidement les cheveux de la jeune fille.

\- Helgusson ? Pourquoi ? elle avait pleuré. Keth le vit aussitôt.

\- Les devoirs d'aujourd'hui, la rousse haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu sais que j'ai pas besoin de ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu hier soir ?

\- Un puma, fit la rousse.

\- Lydia, tu es trop intelligente pour ça. Qu'est-ce que tu as vraiment vu ?

\- Des yeux rouges effrayants, répondit Lydia dont les yeux se remplissaient de larmes.

\- Lydia, il faut que tu oublies tout ça. D'accord ? Le monde dans lequel tu vis ne devrait pas avoir à percuter le mien, Lydia leva le visage vers elle.

\- Keth… j'ai peur de mourir, et Kethlyne fit quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu penser faire. Elle prit Lydia dans ses bras.

\- T'inquiète pas, je te laisserais pas mourir. Sinon je vais me retrouver entourée d'idiots.

\- Merci Helgusson, » fit la rousse dans les bras de sa meilleure ennemie.

Kethlyne fixait la route, elle était encore abasourdie par le spectacle qu'était une Lydia bouleversée. Charles ne lui avait presque pas parlé et étrangement Tobias s'était tut aussi. Elle plongea son visage sans ses mains. Beaucoup de trop de choses se passaient dans cette ville. D'abord les meurtres ensuite Scott et Stiles qui devenaient étranges et Derek Hale. Sans oublier les Argent. Et puis Lydia et Jackson.

Hale, lui avait dit que les chasseurs étaient déjà là. Mais qui et pour tuer quoi ? Kethlyne pataugeait et elle détestait ça. S'il y avait un problème dans cette ville elle voulait le savoir. Or son frère la mettait à l'écart et personne ne lui parlait en termes clairs. Elle soupira et sentit la voiture s'arrêter sur le parking du lycée. Charles devait aller voir un professeur.

Kethlyne regardait par la vitre sans y porter d'attention. Et elle entendit le premier cri. Elle sursauta et sortit de la voiture pour connaître la raison du hurlement. Elle déambula entre les véhicules et vit le père d'Alison sortir une arme de sa voiture. Il se dirigea vers un endroit précis et leva le revolver et tira. Deux fois. Et là, la vérité frappa Kethlyne.

Les Argent étaient des chasseurs, si elle découvrait ce qu'ils chassaient alors elle obtiendrait des réponses.

* * *

Et coupé !

Voilou ! C'est moins drôle que les autres chapitres mais il fallait quand même que Keth avance un peu dans son enquête, non ?

Peace!


End file.
